Where The Sea Touches The Moon Blanched Land
by pinkyridz
Summary: Book 8 of the Mandana saga. Finn struggles to deal with the death of his Grandfather. It's a time of change for the whole of Ashton family. This is an OC story. Thank you to everyone who has urged me to post it - I truly hope you enjoy it as much as I've loved writing it.
1. Chapter 1

As far as the people of Mandana were concerned, Sergi Tanger's funeral was a state occasion, a life to celebrate and homage to pay, but as far as 19-year-old Finn Ashton was concerned, it was a heartfelt goodbye to an adored grandfather whose absence would leave a huge hole in his life and heart.

His Grandpi had played a major part in his childhood and if it weren't for him, Finn would not have won his fight against leukemia. It was fitting that Sergi had been the only match for his life saving bone marrow transplant and this strengthened what was already a strong bond between them. As he grew up, he and his Grandpi became almost inseparable and he couldn't believe that he was now standing at the ornate grave, watching his coffin being lowered.

Finn stood to one side to allow his mother, Lilly, his auntie Cara and his Grandmi, take center stage. Finn's sisters, Connie and Polly were standing either side of their father, Ben, holding his hands as tightly as they could and Finn took his place slightly behind them, his head bowed in respect. Connie and Polly were openly sobbing but Finn stood strong, his Grandpi would not expect anything less of him. There would be time for tears when he was alone, when he was away from the eyes of the hundreds of people who had turned out to pay their respects to their much-loved principle.

Finn risked a quick glance at his Mother. She looked old all of a sudden, old and frail and that frightened him. His 'Mami' had always been so strong, so sure of herself and so confident but today she seemed to have shrunk somehow.

Saying goodbye was so hard and Finn knew his life would never be the same again. There would be no more fishing trips on the Lake, no more hikes in the hills or adventures in the caves. He knew his father would try to step in but, as much as Finn adored his 'Papi', he wasn't his Grandpi.

No one could ever take his place.

Xxx

The funeral was over. The goodbyes had been said.

The whole family had now gathered at the Tanger's farmhouse to privately remember the head of the family.

Cara and Niall's teenage twin daughters, Sophie and Rachael were helping their cousins Connie and Polly lay the table while the older women, Lilly, Cara and Hannah prepared the food. There was almost an air of relief that the serious part of the funeral was over. Now they could all relax and recall happier times spent as a family.

"Where are the men?" Lilly asked, placing a basket of bread onto the table.

Cara's plate of cold cuts joined Lilly's bread. "Niall and Ben are bringing some wood in for the fire and I think that Finn is talking to Pa's c-chickens." The last two words stuck in the Midwife's throat as she remembered how much her father doted on the birds. To him they were his escape and he would spend hours with them, conversing about life and dreams even when his health was failing.

Lilly crossed back to the window and watched her eldest child. Finn was sitting, crossed legged in front of the pen, poking bits of grass through the wire. It was a position he'd been often found in as a little boy. "He is indeed," she sighed heavily and continued to stare out of the window. Her mother joined her and placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"He probably feel's closer to his Grandpi out there," Hannah stated softly. "The chickens were the first thing your father introduced Finn to when he was barely days old remember?"

"Yes, Ma," Lilly gave her mother a sad smile. "I remember." She turned her attention to her boy once more. "He's taken Pa's death so hard," she sighed.

"Has he cried at all?" Hannah asked, her gaze matching Lilly's.

"I don't know," Lilly admitted. "Not openly," she shrugged. "Ben and I have tried to speak to him but he seems closed off to us. Connie said that he was crying in his sleep the other night but he wouldn't even speak to her about it."

Sergi Tanger had been unwell for nearly eight months before his passing. Ben and Lilly, Mandana's principle platons,' Doctors', had diagnosed him as having prostate cancer and had urged him to return to Earth for specialist treatment. Sergi had refused and had argued that he was 84 years of age and it was his time. The platon's didn't push him but had made sure his final few months were as comfortable as possible. As it was, Sergi Tanger passed away peacefully in his sleep in his beloved Hannah's arms. Having known that Sergi was terminal, the whole family had tried to pack in as much as possible for the king pin of the family, taking it in turns to sit at his bedside either reading to him or just reminiscing about the past.

Finn would call in first thing in the morning on his way to the hospital where he was training to follow in his parents footsteps and on his way home in the evening, often staying until the early hours just keeping his Grandpi company. He, more so than the girls, doted on the elderly man and he, more so than the girls, now seemed very lost.

"I need to talk to my son," Lilly sighed. "I won't be long, ma."

"You do that, Lilly Lou," Hannah smiled softly. "Tell him that his Grandpi would have been so p-proud of him today."

Lilly smiled back and quickly pulled her devastated Mother into her arms. "He would have been so proud of you too. You did so well, Ma."

Hannah returned the hug. "We all did. It was the hardest days of our lives."

Lilly nodded and then pulled reluctantly out of her Mother's arms. "I won't be long," she repeated and then took a deep breath before joining her son.

Xxx

"Hey." Lilly sat crossed legged mirroring her son's position. "How are you doing?" She asked as she picked some grass.

"I'm fine," Finn shot her a smile that was far from convincing.

"Tough day, hey?" Lilly continued, poking her own blade of grass through the chicken coup wire.

"The toughest," Finn agreed softly.

"Yeah."

Mother and son sat in silence for a while, both lost in thoughts, neither knowing quite what to say. Eventually Finn cleared his throat.

"How are you doing, Ma?" He asked.

"I'm…" Lilly thought for a moment. "I'm good, Finn," she smiled softly. "Your Grandpi was ill for a long time and I must admit that I found his passing a blessing in the end. It meant that he wasn't in pain anymore. You know how proud he was, Finn. He hated us seeing him hurting. He is at peace now and I find that very comforting."

"And Grandmi?"

"Ah," Lilly chuckled. "You know your Grandmi, she'll soon loose herself in her cooking and we'll all make sure she is not on her own. Auntie Cara is going to suggest that she moves in with them for a while to help round the farm while Uncle Niall clears up Grandpi's Mandana official paperwork. I think it will do her good."

"Uh huh," Finn nodded slowly. "That's a good idea."

"And, what about you?" Lilly probed again. "When I asked how you were you used the good old Earth response of 'I'm fine' and you know that doesn't cover matters for me, young man."

"I'm fin…"

"Finn!" Lilly growled.

Finn sighed heavily. He didn't want to get into this, not now, not today. "Honestly, ma. I'm doing okay. I mean, of course I'll miss him but I'll remember him and the times we spent together with such fond memories and, like you, I'll take comfort from that." He used the answer he'd been practicing since his Grandpi passed. He just wanted to get his parents off his back until he could properly process things and deal with it in his own way. The staged answer would do for now.

"I'm glad," Lilly nodded slowly with a faint smile, unaware that Finn was hoodwinking her. "He a-adored you, you know that."

Finn reached and grasped his mother's hand. "I know," he smiled and squeezed her hand. "And, I adored him." He pulled his mother into his arms. "He was an amazing Grandpi."

"He really was," Lilly agreed, returning his hug until Connie's call broke their embrace.

"Grandmi says that the food is getting cold," the fifteen year old shouted. "And if you don't get in here quick, Polly will have eaten most of it."

Lilly and Finn giggled and pulled out of the embrace. Finn slowly stood and then offered his mother his hand.

"Come on, Ma," he smiled. "We can't let Polly demolish it all."

Lilly let him pull her to her feet. "That we can't," she smiled back and then took his arm. "Lead on Finn."

Mother and son then walked, arm in arm, back to the farmhouse, Lilly feeling slightly better for her talk with her son.

Xxx

Life went on as it always did.

Hannah moved in with Cara and Niall for a short time but being the home bird that she was, she soon returned to her farm and to her roots. The family rallied round her to make sure she knew she wasn't on her own and they all quickly found routine in their lives once more.

The girls went back to school and the adults back to work.

Time began to heal and everyday life took over once more.

Finn still seemed to be lost though. He went through the motions of life, turned up where and when he should, completed his chores round the house and pulled his weight at the hospital but he was withdrawn and seemed so sad. His parents were worried about him.

Ben knocked softly on Finn's bedroom door. It was past midnight and he could see that his son still had his light on.

"Come in." Finns muffled voice answered and Ben poked his head round the door to find the young man sitting cross-legged on his bed, scribbling away in his diary.

"It's late, Finn," he sighed.

Finn looked up and gave him a wan smile. "I'm nearly done, Pa," he assured.

"You've got an early start in the morning."

"I know."

"You need to sleep."

"I know."

"And eat." Ben and Lilly had noticed that their son barely touched his food these days. He would just push it round his plate and then throw it away when he thought they weren't looking. He was notably losing weight that his lean frame couldn't afford to lose.

"I'm just not that hungry, Pa." Finn shrugged

Ben sighed heavily. "What's going on with you? You're withdrawn, quiet, not eating – that's not like you."

"I'm fine, Pa. I've just got a lot on with my studies at the moment, that's all."

"You sure? You know you can talk to me anytime."

"I know, thanks, Pa. I'm fine."

Ben sighed again. "Okay," he shrugged, not happy about Finn's explanation but it was late and they were both tired. It was a conversation for another time. "Get some sleep."

"I will. Nite, pa."

"Nite, Finn." Ben stood in the doorway and watched his son finish what he was doing, carefully place his diary back in his bedside cabinet draw, climb into bed, extinguish his lamp, lie down and pull his covers up to his chin. "Sleep well," he told him and then slowly closed his door.

After washing up, Ben then joined Lilly in bed.

Lilly marked the page of the book she was reading and closed it. "Was that Finn?" She asked, placing her book on her table.

Ben took off his robe and climbed into bed. "Yeah," he sighed. "He was still awake."

"But, it's so late," Lilly reached and dimmed her lamp.

"I know."

"He has an early start in the morning."

Ben dimmed his lamp too. "I know and he knows."

Lilly inched down in bed. "I'm worried about him," she sighed.

"I know," Ben repeated as he lay down too. "Me too," he admitted sadly. "I'll try and talk to him." He turned and kissed his wife. "If he doesn't feel he can't open up to us though, I was thinking of asking Anton to talk to him."

Anton Beuner was a partner at the hospital and a good friend of the family. Perhaps Finn needed to confide in someone that wasn't family.

"Good idea," Lilly agreed and returned the kiss. "Nite, Ben," she sighed and snuggled down.

"Nite, Lilly." Ben turned onto his side and tried to relax which was not an easy thing to do because his worry for his son was weighing him down.

It was obvious that Finn needed to talk to somebody – anybody and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had just broken and Lilly stood on the bedroom balcony, watching her son as he rode down the lane towards the main bridle path to the edge of Gowton and then onto the hospital.

The sounds of Finn readying his horse had woken her from her sleep. Finn used to go with his parents in their pony and trap most mornings but since the loss of his Grandpi, he had started to leave early and earlier, choosing to go under his own steam so he could come home later and later.

As Lilly sighed heavily, familiar arms wrapped round her waist. "Hey," she leant back against her husband's chest.

Ben smoothed back her unruly curls so he could rest his chin on top of her her head. "Was that Finn?" he asked, tightening his hold on his wife.

"Yeah," Lilly relaxed in his arms. "We're losing him," she sighed.

"I know," Ben agreed softly. "I'm going to talk to Anton."

"Good," Lilly nodded.

"Try not to worry."

"Hard not to. I never realized how much Finn confided in Pa. He's lost his confidant and he's struggling to cope. I know Ma has tried to talk to him, Connie too. He just comes out with his Jacksonisum."

"His Jacksonisum?" Ben frowned.

"You know, the Daniel Jackson 'I'm fine' retort."

"Ah," Ben chuckled. "I see what you mean."

Lilly turned in Ben's arms. "He's not fine and hasn't been since Pa's passing."

"I know," Ben repeated and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm scared," Lilly admitted, returning the hug. "I fear we are losing him forever."

"Not gonna happen," Ben reassured. "He's gonna have to open up to someone. He'll hit a wall soon and we'll all be waiting to catch him if he falls."

The Ashtons hugged for a while until Polly waved at them as she collected the daily eggs from the hens.

They were quickly reminded that they had two daughters who needed them as well. They would deal with their son's welfare later – it was time to get Polly and Connie ready for school.

xxx

Finn quickly tethered his horse to a tree and then strolled over to his Grandfathers grave. "Hey, Grandpi," he greeted as he slumped down on the grass next to the head stone. "I know I'm early today but I couldn't sleep," he shrugged, picking blades of grass and letting the wind blow them away. "Things are the same. Grandmi is doing well. She is cooking for anyone and everyone. Ma says that it is keeping her occupied so she doesn't have to think. I agree but we're all rallying round, making sure that we are there for her all the time. Ma is struggling. I hear her crying at night. I don't know what to say to help her but Pa is looking after her well." Finn scooted closer to the head stone and rested his head against it.

"I know they're worried about me," he sighed. "I hear the whispers and the silences. Everyone is tiptoeing around me as if they don't know what to say. I don't know what to say myself to be honest. The thing is, you would know what to say, you would be the one I would turn to but you're not here anymore and I don't honestly know what to do. I wish you were here, you'd make everything alright." Reaching up Finn brushed away the tears he was helpless to prevent from falling. "Ma is right, I am lost and I don't know what to do, Grandpi. I miss you so much…"

Xxx

"Whereas, I really do appreciate your concern, Anton, as I have told my parents, I am fine."

"They're just worried about you, Finn."

"I know and I presume they asked you to have this talk with me but, there is really nothing for them to worry about."

Finn hadn't been in the least surprised when the elderly Platon had called him into his office for a 'cup of tea.'

"I must admit I'm worried too," Anton continued. "You really are not your usual bubbly self, Finn."

"Well, losing your Grandfather may have that effect on you," Finn shrugged. "I'm working through it, Anton. If my parents ask you please tell them that I'm doing just fine."

"They won't believe me."

"Well, we'll be the same then as they don't believe me too."

"I don't believe you either but I suppose I'll have to take your word for it for now."

"This discussion will not happen again Anton. I am a grown man and know how I feel, no offense." Finn knew he was snapping but he was fed up of all the questions and urging to 'talk about it.' He just wanted people to leave him alone.

"No offense taken, Finn," Anton closed his file. "I just want you to know that you can come to me anytime, Platon confidentiality will always be observed."

"Thank you but, I'm fine." Finn pushed back his chair and stood. "Is there anything else or can I go back to work?"

"No, nothing else. Don't forget, my door will always be open for you."

"Thank you." Finn turned to leave.

"Finn."

He turned back.

"Go easy on your parents. They just care about you."

Finn sighed heavily. "I know they do," he gave Anton a wan smile. "Everything will be okay."

"Good," Anton nodded. "Now, go – I think Platon Anderson is waiting for you."

"Indeed he is. Thank you Anton."

"Take care Finn, of yourself and your family – don't forget they are grieving too."

Finn just gave Anton another wan smile and then left his room. Hopefully Anton would report back to his parents and get them off his back for a while.

xxx

"Hey, Con." Finn looked up from his paperwork and smiled at his sister when she walked into the kitchen. "How was school?"

"School was school," Connie shrugged as she pulled up a chair and started to pull her books out of her school bag.

"Homework?"

"Oh, yeah." Connie placed her bag on the floor, took out a pencil and opened her textbook. "Earth history," she rolled her eyes.

"Nice," Finn grinned and returned to his work.

Connie, obviously bored of her work after only a matter of seconds, started to tap her pencil on the table. "Whatca doing?" She asked.

"Completing my charts," Finn shrugged. "I ran out of time at the hospital."

"Really?"

Finn looked up and frowned. "Yes – really," he replied. "Why?"

"No reason," Connie shrugged.

"No, go on Constance. Why did you say 'really?'?"

"Well, you were late home again. I just assumed you'd have done your charts at the hospital and that's what made you late, that's all."

"No. I'm doing them now."

"Oh. Ma said that you told her that you were behind with your charts and that you'd be home late today." Connie continued to tap her pencil. "I just thought you'd have finished them there, that's all."

"How does me completing or not completing my charts effect you, Constance Ashton?" Finn snapped.

"It doesn't," Connie agreed. "It just doesn't add up."

"What doesn't add up?"

"Nothing," Connie shrugged. "Forget it. Forget I said anything."

"No, no. Go on. Say what you obviously want to say." Finn threw his pencil on the table. "Something is obviously bugging you."

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does, to me."

Connie put her pencil down, took a deep breath and turned to face her brother. "I know where you go, Finn," she stated softly. "I know where you go every morning, every night. I know why you're always late home."

"Go on."

"You go to Grandpi's grave. You go and talk to him."

"That's none of your business."

"It is when you lie to Ma and Pa."

"I don't lie…"

"You so do, Finn. You keep everything from them, from everyone."

Finn gathered his charts and stood. "This conversation is over, Constance," he bristled.

"I obviously hit a nerve, Finn," Connie sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "Why are you getting annoyed?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I'm not. I'm tired and I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm going to bed," he stated and started to leave.

"Go on, run away, Finn," Connie called after him. "Bury your head like you always do!"

"Not now, Constance," he called back as he slammed the door after him. He was upset and just wanted to hide away but as he turned the corner, he bumped into his father.

"Whoa," Ben held his hands in the air to avoid a collision. "Slow down, young man. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere!" Finn snapped. "Anywhere!"

"What's got you so angry my Finn?" Ben frowned.

"Oh, I don't know pa? How about Anton?"

"Anton?"

"I know you asked him to talk to me, thanks for that!"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. What did you hope to achieve?"

"Me? Oh, me – nothing. You on the other hand. I had hoped you would have opened up to him."

"Well I assume he told you that I didn't? Please, I'm begging you Pa – please just leave me alone. All of you. You, Ma, Grandmi and Constance – especially Constance!" Finn stared at his father for a moment and then stomped up the stairs, into his room and slammed the door.

He'd had enough.

Xxx

"I'm sorry, Pa." Connie joined her father at the sink. "I pushed him too far."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Boo," Ben flashed her a quick smile as he continued to wash up. "Finn's not in a good place at the moment. Don't take it to heart."

Connie rested her head on her father's shoulders. "I miss Finn as much as I miss Grandpi. He's so very sad."

Ben sighed, placed the plate he was washing up on the drainer, reached and wiped his hands and then tipped his daughters head up so she looked him in the eye. "We miss him too," he admitted sadly. "But there is little we can do to help him other than being here when he needs us and believe me, he will need us eventually."

"What can we do to help him?"

Ben reached and tucked Connie's auburn hair behind her ear. "Nothing, honey. We just carry on like we are. I know Finn; he'll come around eventually and until then we support him as much as we can without intruding too much if we can help it. He has to come to terms with things before he can move on."

"But, what if he can't? What if he's unhappy forever?"

Ben pulled his daughter in for a hug. "He won't be Connie. He's just grieving; you know how close he and Grandpi were. He feels as if he's lost his best friend."

"I feel as if I've l-lost m-mine t-oo," Connie hiccupped and began to sob. "I want my brother b-back."

Ben rocked the young girl as she continued to cry in his arms.

Something needed to change and soon. His family was falling apart and that was not acceptable.

Xxx

It was late evening and Lilly was curled up in a chair, reading.

There was a real autumnal feel about today and the nights were beginning to draw in even though it was only mid-summer. She had been on a long walk with Constance after Ben had filled her in on what had happened between brother and sister and Connie had told her about Finn spending so much time at his Grandpi's grave. Her heart broke for him.

It explained a lot and she hoped that Finn gathered some sort of comfort from his actions but also worried that by spending hours there it was preventing him from moving on.

With a heavy sigh, she rested her open book on her lap and stared out of the window. Heavy rain clouds were rolling in, matching her mood and she just wished that things were different, that things hadn't changed so much – that her father was still here. He would know what to do for Finn.

"Penny for them?" Her husband's voice pulled her from her maudlin thoughts and she turned and flashed him a smile.

"Finn," she admitted with a shrug.

"Ah." Ben handed her a cup of tea. "I've had an idea about Finn," he told her as he sat next to her.

"Oh," Lilly blew on her hot drink. "Go on," she urged after taking a sip.

"Well," Ben sat back. "You know Penton Lake?"

"Yes, Ben, I know Penton Lake," Lilly nodded.

"Well, you remember when we had a family picnic there a couple of years ago?"

Lilly nodded and sat back.

"Well, I went for a walk along the shore with Finn and your father while you and your mother prepared the picnic. We were skimming stones and chatting about Mandana and beyond the boundaries. Your father stated that he'd wished he'd explored the land more when he was younger, he would have loved to know what was out there."

"Go on."

"Well, I had the binoculars that Jack had sent over one check in with me and we used them to scan the lake where we discovered a pinnacle of land in the distance."

"And?"

"And, I thought it might me an idea to suggest to Finn that we have a father/son boat trip to see what's on the other side, to fulfill a dream his Grandpi had. Not only would it benefit Mandana it also might be the adventure to pull Finn out of his depression."

"Oh, I'm not sure, Ben. Isn't it a long way?"

"Granted, by rowing boat, it would probably take weeks but I was thinking of contacting the SGC and ask if I can have a recon boat…"

"A recon boat?" Lilly frowned.

"It's a firm rubber sort of boat with a motor which propels it through the water. Hang on." Ben reached and placed his mug on the coffee table and crossed to the bookshelves. "Ok," he searched through the books. "Here we go," he quickly pulled an Earth encyclopaedia and returned to the sofa. He flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. "One of these," he tapped the photograph of a hardened rubber, inflatable, lifeboat with an out board motor. "It will be quicker and safer."

Lilly studied the picture for a while. Earth technology still surprised and frightened her at the same time. Mandana had come a long way in the last 20 years but she still lived in fear that Earths influence would spoil their idyllic world.

"I'm not sure, Ben. Have you considered the consequences for the people of Mandana? What if you don't like what you find? What if it changes things and not for the better?"

"Things will have to evolve here sometime, Lilly. I know it's scary. What if what we find is of incredible value to everyone? What if it makes all our lives better? I truly feel the time is right to explore the wider world now, Lils. Perhaps it's time for us to lead the way, become pioneers. It's what your father wanted."

"Um…"Lilly sighed heavily. "I suppose it couldn't really do any harm."

"There you go."

"And, Finn would jump at the chance. It would be his way of honoring his Grandpi if we put it to him the right way."

"Exactly."

"You'd have to be so careful. It could be dangerous…"

Ben reached over, closed the book and took Lilly's hands in his. "Humans on Earth have traveled to their moon," he explained. "This is a little boat trip across a lake. It's perfectly safe, sweetheart."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Well, I think it'll take us a day to get there, another day to explore and then a day back. Three days tops."

"If you're sure it's not dangerous…"

"It's not."

"Okay," Lilly nodded slowly. "See what Finn thinks."

Ben nipped in and kissed Lilly's nose. "It's just what he needs, what we all need. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stood patiently at the bottom of the small incline that lead to the Stargate. Check in's with SGC had become a rarity. When he first came to Mandana, they checked in every four weeks as Earth helped with the development of the hospital in Gowton as well as offering a return training course for the personnel.

These days, the people of Mandana were more self-sufficient and the six monthly calls were more to do with a catch up with old friends for Ben and Lilly. Obviously if there were any problems at all, either end, the DHD would be activated or the hail responded to immediately.

As it was, today was the normal check in and Ben found himself grinning when the communication device popped out of the shimmering horizon. He jogged up the incline and activated it from his end.

 _"Hey, Ben. It's Daniel."_

His good friend Daniel Jackson's voice greeted him. Doctor Daniel Jackson had long since retired from first contact missions for Stargate Command. He now led the specialist linguists and archaeologists on the base, training them to join the main SG teams.

"Hey, Daniel. How's things?"

 _"All good here."_

"How's Jenny?"

Daniel had finally found love. Doctor Jennifer Langley had been drafted into the Stargate programme after graduating and she took her place as the primary assistant in Daniel's department. There had been an instant attraction between the two archaeologists and within six months, they married and then chose to spend their honeymoon on Mandana with Ben and Lilly, which cemented their friendship even further.

 _"She's good. Busy but well."_

"And, Catherine?"

Little Catherine Samantha Jackson arrived eight months ago and she had changed Daniel's life. Whereas he had been hesitant to take a back seat and let others go through the gate, he now had a new priority in life and was more than happy to cut back on the risk taking for his wife and daughters sake.

 _"Teething."_

"Ah, not much sleep."

 _"Sleep? What's that?"_

"I know how you feel," Ben chuckled. "It will get better, buddy."

 _"I'll take your word for that. How's things with you?"_

"Ah," Ben paused. "We lost Sergi, Daniel," he told his friend, knowing how sad he'd be as he'd met his father in law on many occasions.

 _"I'm so sorry, Ben. How's Hannah?"_

"Coping."

 _"Lilly?"_

"Going through the motions."

 _"I know how well thought of Sergi was. It must be tough on the whole family. Can we do anything?"_

"Actually," Ben inched closer. "There is something you can do. Finn is really struggling, Daniel. His Grandpi's death hit him hard. Obviously, it hit all of us hard but time is beginning to heal the hurt for us but Finn seems to not be coping at all. He's really depressed and showing little signs of pulling through the grief."

 _"How can I help?"_

"Well, I wondered if there were any chance you could send through one of those recon motor dinghies – the ones with the out board motors?"

 _"I could ask. Why?"_

"One of Sergi's dreams had been to travel beyond Mandana and he had discovered a slither of land on the horizon of Penton Lake. I'd like to take Finn out there I suppose to fulfil one of his Grandfathers visions. It would take us weeks if not longer to row out there. The motor would cut the time down and make it manageable in a couple of days. Finn needs something to look forward to, to aim for and I thought this father/son trip would be the perfect thing. I'm hoping that he'll open up to me. He really is lost at the moment, Daniel."

 _"That bad?"_

"Yeah," Ben sighed.

 _"Listen, General Adams is in her office. Hold fire for a moment and I'll put a call through."_

"I'd appreciate that." Ben smiled and then sat back and waited for his friend to make the call. So much depended on this trip and he had his fingers crossed that his friends on Earth realised how much it meant to them.

 _"Ben? You there?_

Ben quickly moved closer when Daniel spoke again. "I'm here."

 _"No problem from this end. When do you need it?"_

"That's, that's great," Ben grinned. "Would a week from today be okay? I need to go through things with Finn."

 _"That sounds ideal."_

"A week from today, same time."

 _"Fine. I'll organize things from this end."_

"I don't suppose you could throw in an off world pack or two. You know, sealed fire starter packs, MRE's, bedding, tent, water purifiers, binoculars, flares, emergency blankets…"

 _"You worried?"_

"No. Just want to be prepared for everything. Stuff like that is not available here."

 _"Sure. No problem. I'll make sure it's kitted out for an emergency recon mission."_

"That's great, thanks."

 _"No problem. Listen, our times up. See you next week and give everyone our love."_

"Love to Jen and Catherine too. Mandana out.

Ben gave Daniel a wave and disconnected the call.

Right. He had one week to persuade his son that this was a good idea.

xxx

"Whoa," Ben gently pulled his buggy to a halt.

Finn, sitting next to him engrossed in a book, instantly looked up. "Why are we stopping?" He frowned as he looked around.

"Because I want to show you something," Ben told him, routing around under his seat for his binoculars. When he found them, he took them out of the box and handed them to Finn. "What do you see?" He asked, pointing at the lake.

Finn continued to frown but took the binoculars off his father and focused them. "The lake," he shrugged.

"Beyond the lake, on the horizon."

Finn searched the horizon. "I just see the lake, pa," he sighed.

"On the very edge of the horizon," Ben continued to urge. "That slither of land."

After altering the binoculars, Finn looked again. "Oh, yes. I've got it," he nodded when the land came into focus.

"Your Grandfather wanted to explore that land."

"I know. He told me frequently."

"How about you and I doing it, in his name, in his honor?"

Finn placed the binoculars on his lap and turned to face his father. "It would take us weeks, months to get that far."

"Not if we used an Earth boat."

"An Earth boat?"

"You, one of those boats used in Colorado – a rescue one."

"The one with a motor?"

"Yes. You remember?"

"Grandpi and I studied all of your Earth books. I know what they're like."

"Well, Daniel has said he'll send one through the Gate – a small one, room enough for two, with a motor. It'll take us a day, tops to get out there. What do you think?"

Finn was silent for a moment as he gazed at the Lake again. "Why, Pa? Why this? Why now?"

Ben sighed. "You need something like this, Finn. You need to find a purpose. Also, it'll be nice to spend some one to one time with my son and you know how happy and proud your Grandpi would be that you were the first Mandanan to venture away from the province."

"I should be doing it with Grandpi." Finns answer was clipped and short.

Ben hung his head, knowing he was second best in his son's eyes at the moment. "I know, Finn," he sighed heavily. "Look, it doesn't matter. If you don't want to go, that's fine. I'll just go on my own or ask Nia…"

"No," Finn quickly turned back to his father. "I want to go. I just wanted you to know that it should have been Grandpi."

"Way to make me feel wanted, Finny," Ben teased lightly.

"You know what I mean, Pa."

"Yes I do," Ben nodded seriously. "I wish you could go with your grandfather, I really do. I know how much this would have meant to both of you. We'll do it in his honour, Finn," he promised as he grabbed his son's hand. "So?"

He watched Finn as he thought for a moment and then grinned when his son slowly nodded his head.

"Ok. In Grandpi's honor."

"Of course," Ben smiled. "It will be so much fun, you'll see…"

xxx

Ben and Finn spent the week preparing for the trip. They both had things to finish off at the hospital but once they'd done that, they'd mapped out their route after spending hours on the lakeside, sketching landmarks and estimating distances. They had camped out on the shore one night and actually mapped the stars as Ben knew that they may have to travel at night and explained to Finn that this was how anglers and sailors took their bearings on Earth.

They logged their findings on hand made maps, which they then reproduced for Lilly and the girls so they could follow their journey.

Finn was so much brighter, losing himself in the planning and the excitement of the trip but, now the day of travel had dawned, he felt the familiar churning of his stomach. Ever since his Grandfather died, his stomach had been in turmoil – something he had put down the upset and his nerves and he sure felt nervous as the family pulled up at the lake after collecting the boat from the Stargate.

Ben was untying the boat and he glanced up. "You okay, Finn?" He asked, noting the look of uncertainty on his sons face.

"What?" Finn wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow off. "I'm fine," he managed to smile as he hopped off the buggy and helped his father.

"Nervous?" Ben asked as they pulled the boat away from the buggy, grateful that SGC had sent it through on a detachable set of wheels.

"Kind of," Finn admitted as he pulled. "You?"

"Hell, yeah," Ben chuckled. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah."

As the men dealt with the boat, the women were sorting through the buggy. "Right, Connie," Lilly passed her daughter a basket. "You can take this over to the boat."

"What is it?" Connie asked as she took the basket.

"Just some food for today."

"Okay," Connie nodded and jogged over to her father and brother. "Ma says this is food for today," she told them.

"Okay," Ben took the basket, lifted the heavy tarpaulin that covered the storage containers on the boat and emptied the contents into the cold stall. He handed the basket back to Connie. "We won't have room for that," he smiled at his daughter and then turned when Polly called his name.

"What have you got there, Polly Pocket?"

Polly handed him a small leather bag. "Ma said it's a medicine bag, just in case."

"Oh right," Ben chuckled. "Thanks." Again, he added the contents in the storage and gave Polly the bag back,

Then, after fastening the tarpaulin again and double-checking the fuel, he stood and stretched. "Looks like we've got everything, Finn," he turned and told his son. "You ready?"

Finn scrubbed a hand through is hair and gave him a wan smile. "Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed.

"Right," Ben slapped his knees. We'd best go say our goodbyes," he said and led the way back to the buggy just as Lilly was jumping down and he immediately took her in his arms.

"We're off now," he told her, sweeping her bangs off her forehead.

"Have you got everything? Food?"

"Check."

"Clean clothes?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Maps?"

"Check."

"Med kit?"

"Lilly," Ben leant in and kissed her forehead. "We've got everything."

Lilly melted into his arms. "I wish we had those cell phone thingies we had on Earth," she sighed. "I hate not being in touch."

"We'll be fine."

"I know. I just worry."

"Listen," Ben pulled out of her arms. "Daniel has sent over some Earth flares. If we get into difficulty, I will let three go, spaced out in case no one sees the first. I'll keep trying at intervals – someone will see them and let you know. Tell everyone at the hospital. I'm sure everything is going to be fine but just to give you peace of mind, this is how I'll communicate if there is a problem, ok?"

"Okay. We'll keep a look out."

"Good." Ben pulled her in her arms again. "Look after yourself and the girls."

"I will," Lilly promised. "Same to you and Finn."

"Of course. Right," Ben took a step back. "Time to go. Meet you here, same time, three days' time."

"Yes," Lilly nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ben kissed Lilly one more time and then turned to his girls. "Right, you two. Come here," he held his arms open and Constance and Polly quickly tumbled into them. "Be good…"

Xxx

Goodbyes said, Ben and Finn launched off in their dinghy, waving furiously at the girls until they started to disappear on the horizon.

Ben was at the helm at the stern of the boat and Finn sat at the bow with the maps and binoculars.

Although the land still seemed a long way off, they were making good time thanks to the out board motor.

"How we doing?" Ben shouted over the motor.

Finn turned and put his thumbs up. "We need to keep this course," he told his father.

"Got it," Ben nodded and opened the throttle a little more.

Finn returned to his look out position, binoculars in hand and map on lap and enjoying the warm wind in his hair as they skimmed over the flat water.

This had been a good idea.

Xxx

Finn's thoughts that the trip had been a good idea disappeared on the hour mark.

What had been a still lake had turned choppy. His father had wondered that what they thought of as a lake was perhaps a sea and Finn knew what they were like on Earth. The choppy water was causing the boat bounce up and down on the surface making his stomach churn more than it had that morning. In fact, it was making him feel nauseous.

He glanced back at his father who just smiled back; the water was obviously not effecting him at all and Finn put his thumb up when he was asked if he were all right.

He'd just close his eyes for a while.

He was sure he'd get used to the rocking motion in a while.

Xxx

Ben closed his eyes, tipped his face to the sun and enjoyed the feeling of speeding across the lake or sea as he now thought it was.

It felt great to be alive!

He was sure he'd make the right decision, the weather was glorious, the trip was easier than he thought it was going to be and he was enjoying kicking back with his boy.

Xxx

Finn's head pounded, his stomach churned and he was freezing cold. He had sat with his arms wrapped round his stomach, head down and concentrating on keeping the contents of his stomach for nearly an hour now. Unfortunately, when the boat slammed into another wave, he had no other choice but to scramble across the plank of wood he was using as a seat, fling himself over the top of the rubber rim of the dinghy and give into his nausea.

God he felt awful.

As Finn heaved, he was aware of the motor stopping and then of the comforting touch of his father as he rubbed his back.

"Easy," Ben urged as Finn continued to heave. "Take your time." He sat back, hand on Finn's back at all times until his son sagged on the edge with a groan. "You done?" He asked gently.

Finn groaned again and he pushed himself back into the boat. "Yeah," he sighed as he sat and placed his head in his hands.

Ben grabbed a bottle of water from the storage and tapped Finns knee. "Here. Drink."

Finn managed to lift his head, give his father a wan look and take the bottle.

"Small sips," Ben urged when Finn brought the bottle to his lips and Finn nodded and did as he was told. He didn't think his stomach could manage any more than small sips anyway. When he'd finished he handed the bottle back, swivelled on the plank, rested his back against the firm rubber boat edge, closed his eyes and rubbed his sore stomach.

"That was unpleasant," he groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling unwell?" Ben asked.

"I wasn't. It was the movement of the boat," Finn told him, licking his lips, praying that the worst of the nausea was over for a while.

"Ah, sea sickness," Ben sighed and Finn risked opening an eye.

"On a lake?" He frowned.

"Like I said, I think this maybe a sea, there are waves and you don't usually find waves like this on a lake."

"Well," Finn closed his eyes again. "I don't like waves," he moaned, rubbing his stomach again.

"I suppose I'm used to it," Ben shrugged and took a swig of water himself.

"Suppose you are," Finn muttered softly, still feeling slightly unwell.

Ben shook his head and decided to take pity on his son. "I'll row for a bit, it'll cut the swell." He said as he searched the floor for the oars.

"Uh, huh," Finn mumbled, his eyes still closed and his arms now wrapped round his still unsettled stomach. "You do that."

Ben chuckled as he put the oars in position. The great explorer Finn Ashton didn't look so great at the moment.

After adjusting his grip a couple of times, he began to row, watching his son as he continued to groan softly.

Poor boy.

Xxx

"God." Finn flopped down in the floor of the bow after another vomiting session. "How much further?" He groaned as he curled up in a ball.

He had managed to doze for an hour or so while his father rowed but had started vomiting again as soon as Ben started the motor.

Ben had switched to the motor having been worried that they wouldn't reach land before nightfall and because his arms were tired and hands sore from rowing so much. "You'd feel better if you sat up a bit," he shouted over the hum of the motor.

Finn rolled his eyes at his father but managed to haul himself up so he sat in the bottom of the boat in a corner of the bow. Shivering slightly, he pulled his legs into his stomach, wrapped his arms round himself, rested his head back and closed his eyes. "How are you not effect by this?" He groaned.

"I spent many days out a sea on Earth," Ben explained. "This is nothing," he chuckled at the memories of being out in gale force winds while undergoing training.

"You're kidding me," Finn continued to shiver.

"When you're feeling better I'll regale you with all my maritime stories, young man. You'll be amazed."

"Uh, huh," Finn mumbled, inching down slightly once more. "You do that," he sighed.

Ben could see that his son was still struggling and knew that sleep would be the best thing for him for a while. "Try and sleep, Finn. You'll feel better."

Finn nodded, curled into a tighter ball and tried to relax, his stomach churning and cramping with each wave they hit.

He felt totally miserable.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it," Ben muttered under his breath when he noticed the dark clouds rolling in on the horizon. The wind had picked up considerably over the last half hour and there was a definite feeling of rain in the air. This was not what they needed.

Reaching down with his free hand, Ben grabbed the binoculars and focused them on the now visible land on the horizon. They had made good progress but he knew it was going to be a race against the coming storm if they were to hit land before it hit them. Adding to his concern, he noticed that jagged rocks littered the run in to what looked like a sandy cove and this would make navigation very difficult.

He was just glad that Finn was fast asleep as it was going to be a rocky hour or so.

Xxx

Lilly was seeing to the animals when she heard the first rumble of thunder. The sky had turned progressively darker as the afternoon progressed and now the first drops of rain that had threatened finally fell.

She just prayed that Finn and Ben were somewhere nice and warm.

"Come on, Clancy," she ordered Polly's pony as she led the grey mare into the stalls. "Let's get you in the dry, hey."

"I've fed Monty," Constance told her from the adjoining stable.

"Thanks, love," Lilly smiled at her daughter and proceeded to fork some hay into Clancy's bedding. "I'll just finish up here and we'll start supper."

"Sure."

Lilly was very proud of her eldest daughter. Constance had blossomed into a caring, hardworking young lady, always willing to help and go out of her way to make sure things were done properly. Lilly depended on her so much when things got busy at the hospital and Constance had always stepped in to look after Polly as well as completing all her chores willingly.

"You done, Connie?" She called as she finished her work.

"Ma?"

She turned and smiled at Constance when she then wandered into Clancy's stall. "Hey. I'm just about done as well."

"Ma. I'm worried," Connie, sighed as she leant against the stable wall.

Lilly continued her task. "About what?"

"About Pa and Finn."

"Why?"

"Because of the weather. They're out there, all alone, in this."

Lilly stuck her fork in a hay bail and gave her daughter her full attention. "They will be fine," she smiled softly. "I expect they are already there, Boo. Your father planned to be there well before nightfall and the Earth boats to go very fast."

"What if they're not?"

"I have every confidence in them and so should you."

"I do but, it's really raining now ma. Even if they have made it to land, what if there isn't any shelter?"

Lilly sighed heavily and then crossed to Constance side. "Don't underestimate our men," she urged as she slipped an arm around her daughters shoulder. "Your Papi knows just what he's doing and your Grandpi taught your brother everything he knew about this land of ours. I am sure that they are warm, dry and now tucking into the stew we prepared for them. Don't worry."

Constance slowly nodded and began to smile. "You're right, Ma. I think we're going to get wetter than they are by just crossing the yard," she chuckled and nodded at the open stable door.

The rain was falling heavily now and almost flooding the duck pond.

"Right." Lilly hitched up her skirt. "Race you to the cottage."

Xxx

A rumble of thunder, a flash of lightening and the sound of the rain pelting down on the tarpaulin pulled Finn from his deep sleep.

Unravelling from the cocoon his father had obviously created for him whilst he slept, he crawled out of the shelter.

"Pa?" He shouted over the hum of the motor and the crescendo of the storm.

"It's ok, Finn!" He heard his father call back. "Stay where you are!"

The boat was lurching from side to side as the wind and rain buffeted it. Finn lifted his head, brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Pa!" He called again when he noticed his father struggling with the motor. "What can I do?"

"Stay there!" Ben yelled. "Make sure the tarpaulin is secured."

Finn nodded, turned round in the bow and tested the ropes that held the cover in place. As he worked, waves crashed over the bow and the boat continued to lurch and heave. The sickening motion quickly woke Finn's nausea once more.

"Not now," he groaned as he swallowed back the bile that flooded his mouth. "Pa needs me."

After securing the ropes on the starboard side, he crawled over to the port side, his head swimming and stomach churning. "Come on, Finn. Concentrate," he urged himself as he pulled a piece of flapping tarpaulin into place. "You can do this." Inching back, he tied off the rope with every movement he made increasing his nausea and he had to rest his forehead on the deck of the boat and take deep breaths to stay in control. "Please, please, no," he continually muttered to himself as he tried desperately not to give in to his rebelling stomach. Unfortunately, another large wave tossed the boat and he struggled to his feet and staggered over to the side, a hand clasped firmly over his mouth.

His fathers shout to sit down came too late as a strong gust of wind tossed the boat in the air and Finn found himself falling…

Xxx

"Damn it Finn! Sit the hell down!"

One minute Ben was watching his son work diligently to secure the tarpaulin, the next he was watching him stagger all over the boat. It was just an accident waiting to happen and played out in slow motion to Ben.

"Finn!" He called as he watched the teenager fall, his back slamming in to the jagged rocks before he disappeared into the depths. "Damn it, Finn." Ben quickly cut the motor, tied one of the boats ropes round his wrist, grabbed a flash light and dived into the water, calling for his son at all times.

The boat had drifted away from where Finn fell surprisingly quickly and Ben found he had to swim back to the rock.

"Finn?" He called as he franticly trod water and shone his flashlight across the surface. "Where the hell are you?" For a moment or two, there was no sign and Ben started to panic. It was so dark, he need to find his son.

Suddenly though there was a sound behind him and Ben turned to find Finn clawing at the choppy sea, fighting desperately to stay afloat and he quickly swam the couple of strokes to reach him.

"Easy, Finn. Easy," he urged when Finn began to panic in his arms. "It's me. I've got you," he eased the floundering youngster onto his back. "Relax!" He ordered as Finn continued to fight. "Relax, I've got you. Just calm down." Slowly Finn began to stop struggling and Ben pulled him into his chest. "I've got you," he continued to sooth for a moment or two as Finn slowly began to settle. "You ok?"

Finn managed to nod in response and that lessoned Ben's worry. "We've got to get to the boat," he nodded towards the boat that had drifted even further. "Can you make it?" Finn nodded again.

"Ok, good. We'll go at your pace." Ben kicked off and began to gently support Finn as they slowly followed the rope to the boat. Thankfully, the storm seemed to have abated for a while so it made the going easier.

When they finally reached the bobbing boat, Ben helped Finn to grab onto the side and haul himself up so he lay across the inflated side.

"You ok?" He asked again as he trod water and held his son his place.

"Y-yeah, I'm g-good," Finn managed to shakily respond.

"Good. Hold on, we're not far from the land. We'll float in from here." After making sure Finn would not be going anywhere, Ben swam to the front of the boat and, after deciding not to get back in and risk it capsizing, he stared to drag it into the shore.

Finn remained lying across the buoyant side, obviously exhausted and stunned but thankfully, in one piece more or less.

xxx

Lilly stood staring out of the kitchen window as she completed the dishes. It was still raining hard and blowing a gale and, despite her positivity with her daughter, she was concerned about the boys as well.

She had been checking the sky nonstop since the storm hit, desperate not to miss Ben's emergency flare if it came. Again, she wished that they had some of Earth's technology. Being able to talk to her husband, to re-assure herself that he and Finn were safe and well would be invaluable about now. As it was, she knew she was facing a sleepless night tonight.

Lilly was so lost in her worry that she didn't hear Polly call her name.

"Mami?" The youngest Ashton called again this time adding a tug on her mother's apron.

Lilly instantly turned. "Sorry, Pol," she smiled tenderly. "Did you want me?"

"I'm tired," the ten-year-old sighed, leaning into Lilly's skirt.

Lilly frowned as she dried her hands. "You're tired? That's not like you." She placed her palm on the golden haired girl's forehead expecting to find a fever. "Nope. You're not hot," she stated when her touch confirmed a normal temperature. "What's up?" She crouched down and tipped Polly's chin so she looked her in the eye. "It's not like you to admit you're tired."

"I want to go to bed," Polly yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's barely bed time, Pocket."

"I'm still tired."

"Ok," Lilly nodded. "You sure you're not feeling poorly?" she ventured. Polly Ashton was usually the one who would fight sleep and bedtime at every opportunity. It was unheard of for her to actually ask to go to bed.

"I don't feel poorly, Mami," the young girl confirmed. "I just want to go to bed so I can wake up and Papi and Finny will be h-home." Polly struggled with the last word as two tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

Seeing that she was getting upset and now understanding why Polly asked to go to bed, Lilly quickly pulled her in for a hug. "Oh, honey," she soothed. "They will be home soon," she promised.

"W-when?" Polly hiccupped.

"Two sleeps and they will be home, Pol."

"Two sleeps is a l-long t-time," Polly continued to hiccup. "Connie said that she was worried about them in the s-storm and I'm worried about them in the s-storm," Polly pushed out of her mother's arms. "Are you worried about them in the storm, Mami?"

"Nope," Lilly smiled.

"Nope?"

"Yup – nope, not one little bit."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Papi and Finn and Papi and Finn are brave and strong. They'll be just fine, you'll see." Lilly nipped Polly's nose. "Now, how about a long bath with some Earth bubbles and then a bedtime story in Mami and Papi's bed, all of us?"

"All of us?"

"All of us," Lilly smiled.

"And, can we sleep all night?"

"Yes, just this once mind."

"Yay!" Polly skipped around the kitchen. "I'll tell Connie," she turned and grinned at her mother as her skipping carried out of the room.

"You do that," Lilly called after her before standing and turning to look out the window again. "You'd best be safe Benjamin and Finn Ashton," she whispered. "We can't wait for you go come home, safe and well. Sleep well. I'll be holding a vigil for all night."

When her daughters called her name, she quickly pulled herself together, straightened her hair and walked out of the kitchen. "You chose the book girls."

Time went on.

xxx

Ben was struggling to pull the dinghy up the sandy beach so was relieved to see his son slither off the boat and manage to grab a rope to help.

"You, ok?" He called over the rumble of thunder that echoed round the cove.

Finn managed to nod. "I'm ok," he confirmed as they both dragged the boat and when it was well clear of the water, the teenager then flopped down with a groan.

After grabbing a flashlight, Ben hurried to his son's side. "Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked as he shone the light over Finn's prone body.

"Just bashed my back and side a bit on some rocks," Finn sighed. "But I'm ok, a bit shook up and tired but, ok."

He managed to give his father a wan smile so Ben's worry over his son's condition lessoned slightly. "Listen. You stay here," he urged. "Catch your breath. I'll go and see if I can find some shelter before it starts to rain again. This wind will soon have our tent over."

"I'm fine," Finn yelled over another clap of thunder. "Not planning on moving for a while."

Ben chuckled and patted Finn's shoulder. "You just relax. I won't be long."

"Relaxing," Finn sighed and then flung an arm over his eyes when forks of lightening lit up the sky. "Not going anywhere."

Ben reached into the boat, opened the emergency box, removed a foil blanket and laid it over his son. "I'll be as quick as I can," he promised and, after grabbing his pack and a couple of lanterns, he started his mission to find somewhere dry and sheltered where he would check Finn out more thoroughly.

Xxx

" _It was two o'clock in the morning and the street was dark and silent_ ," Lilly read from the book her girl's had chosen. " _There was no wind that night and no unusual or distinctive noises_."

Bath time had been fun. Each girl had picked different scent bubble baths, which had resulted in green bath water! Polly's mood had change, she was now, sat up in Lilly's bed, eagerly taking in the tale of the Dead Detective.

" _Yet something had awakened the Dead Detective, Hank Kane_." Lilly glanced out of the window, something she'd done frequently since she and her girls had retired to bed. It was getting late and she could see and hear the storm that still raged over Mandana. She was comforted by the fact that she hadn't seen a flare yet but equally concerned that the boys may be in a situation that they could not physically activate one. No. She wasn't going there – they were fine.

"What are you looking for, Ma?" Connie asked as she snuggled down in the bed.

Lilly shot her what she hoped was a comforting smile. "Nothing, my love," she bent the truth for her daughter's sake.

"Ok," Connie yawned and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "Go on," she then urged and nodded towards the book in Lilly's hands.

"Oh, right, yes," Lilly cleared her throat. "Where were we? Oh yes – _He lay motionless for a while, staring up at the ceiling, listening for a clue as to what had caused him to wake up_."

Lilly continued the story, one eye on the window at all times just watching and waiting…

xxx

Finn rolled onto his side with a groan, anything to ease the growing pain in his back.

He was wet, cold, hurting and exhausted. The adrenalin rush that had hit when they arrived at the beach was beginning to fade and, if it wasn't for his uncomfortably wet clothes, he thought he could sleep right here, right now.

Something in the back of his mind told him that he should be helping his father though but the urge to just close his eyes and give into his exhaustion was winning out.

He'd just take a nap – just a short one…"

Xxx

"Good. Yup. This will do." Ben shone his flashlight round the cave he'd found at the back of the cove. When he was sure it was not occupied, he checked around for any dampness and was happy to find that the floor was dry and that the cave was pretty shallow. It was a perfect place to shelter, far enough away from the sea not to cause any problems but close enough to be able to keep a look out for any dangers.

Ben shrugged off his pack and then routed through it. He pulled out two lanterns, happy to find that they were not wet thanks to the waterproof canisters SGC had sent through to them. After quickly lightening them, he positioned them at the front of the cave opening so he could find it again easily.

His next job would be to get the dinghy and his son into the cave and out of the storm. So, after having another quick check for any animal or other footprints, he grabbed a couple dry logs from the sheltered area of beach and jogged back to retrieve said boat and son.

Xxx

Lilly slowly inched out of bed so not to wake her now sleeping daughters. After dimming the lamps, she grabbed her warmest sweater and tip toed out to her balcony, grateful that Ben had had the forethought to build this when they'd first done up their cottage. He had insisted that they could see the Stargate at all times in case of unknown visitors. The fact that it faced out to Penton Lake as well was an added bonus under this circumstance.

After a quick glance to make sure Constance and Polly were still sleeping, Lilly settled down on the lounger on the balcony, snuggled down in the warmth of the blanket left on the seat and started her vigil.

She would be ready if her boys needed her.

Xxx

Ben hurried back to Finn's side, not surprised to find him fast asleep. For one second he had concerned that he was unconscious but a quick placement of two of his fingers on Finn's carotid pulse in his neck had confirmed a slow, steady normal pulse.

Actually, if the weather had been better, if they both hadn't been soaked through or Finn possibly injured, he would have been happy to just let him sleep under the stars. As it was though, the rain that had threatened had just started to fall and they needed to be in the dry.

"Finn," he gently shook his son's shoulder. "Come on, buddy. We need to move."

"Go 'way," Finn mumbled, swatting Ben's hand away. "Too early."

"No can do, buddy," Ben persevered. "We need to move."

After a few more minutes of coaxing, Finn opened his eyes with a groan and Ben held his hand out to him. "Sorry, buddy. We have to get in the dry. I've found a nice cosy cave at the back of the beach. We need to get in the dry – the boat as well."

Finn sighed heavily but grabbed his father's hand and Ben gently pulled him up.

"You up to this?" He asked when Finn swayed with his eyes closed for a while.

"Oh, yeah," Finn shrugged. "Piece of cake."

"Right. You push I'll pull," Ben suggested, moving to the front of the dinghy. "We'll go at your pace, I know you're hurting."

Finn nodded and shuffled to the bottom of the boat, the emergency blanket still wrapped firmly round his shoulders.

When they were both in position, Ben nodded. "On three. One. Two. Three."

Slowly but surely they inched the boat up the slight incline of the beach, their job hindered by the damp sand that made any movement difficult.

Ben could tell how much his son was hurting and how exhausted he was when he found that he had to shoulder most of the work and when Finn stumbled a couple of times, he moved to the back of the boat and added his strength to get the job done quicker.

"Nearly there," he called over the howling wind. "Just a couple more pushes and then you can rest, Finn."

Finn just nodded in response, his concentration being used to just remain standing and he sagged with relief when they finally reached the cave.

"Just rest," his father ordered softly when the boat was finally stored and Finn didn't need telling twice.

"Resting," he sighed as he sank to the ground where he stood.

Ben quickly covered his exhausted son again. "I'll get a fire started," he told him. "And then we need to get out of these wet clothes."

"Uh huh," Finn nodded. "It's c-cold."

"I know. I won't be long."

Xxx

True to his word, Ben soon had a roaring fire going thanks to Earths emergency pack and the dry logs he'd found and he had a pot of water boiling away ready for a hot drink. First thing to do was for them both to get into some dry clothes so he woke Finn up again.

"Sorry, buddy," he apologised when Finn groaned as he gingerly sat up. "Here," he passed him a dry T-shirt and some pants. "Inch closer to the fire and get changed."

Finn sighed but did as he was told and, as quickly as his numb fingers and his stiff back allowed him, he struggled out of the wet clothing into the dry ones, watching his father as he did the same. "Still c-cold," he shivered as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Yeah, me too," Ben shivered too and then crossed to the boat. He pulled out to bedding packs. "Get yourself into the sleeping bag," he advised and tossed the bedding over. Finn went to reach over to grab it but pulled up with a groan when his back and side screamed at him.

Ben hurried over, undid the bedding and laid out the sleeping mat. "Lie on your front," he told his son. "I want to check out your back before you get comfortable."

Finn nodded and, then with his father's help, he managed to lie down.

"Right," Ben lifted Finn's T-shirt up a little and blew on his hands. "This might be cold," he warned but Finn replied with a groan.

"Just get on with it, I'm freezing."

"I know," Ben sighed and then started his examination. "Ok, doesn't look as if you've done too much damage," he confirmed as he felt down Finn's spine. "You'll probably be stiff and sore in the morning," he said as he palpated Finn's lower back. "And, pretty bruised," he sighed when Finn let out a low groan when he moved his hands over his flank. "All done," he quickly removed his hands and then helped Finn into his sleeping bag. "Scoot back and rest against the boat," he then advised. "It'll relieve the pressure off your back for a while."

Finn again did as he was told and rested back with a sigh. He was then helpless to stop his eyes closing.

"No sleeping just yet," Ben quickly interjected. "I want to give you some pain relief and you need to drink and eat something."

Finn opened his eyes and turned to face his father who had returned to his position by the fire, his sleeping bag wrapped round his shoulders. "Not sure I can eat, Pa," he sighed, rubbing his still unsettled stomach under his cocoon. "My belly's still churning from the journey," he admitted.

"Well, you definitely need to drink as you've vomited enough to be well on your way to be dehydrated. We'll see if we can get some water to stay down. If so, we'll try a little broth from the stew your mother packed and some crackers. You're more likely suffering from hunger pangs from having an empty stomach."

"'kay," Finn sighed again and closed his eyes. He felt as if he were still on the boat and the feeling was very disconcerting.

xxx

"Sorry," Finn handed his father back the half-eaten bowl of broth. "I can't manage anymore."

Ben took the bowl off him and smiled. "You did better than I thought you would." He emptied the broth back into the pot on the stove and added the dirty dish to the washing up bowl. "You warmer?" He then asked as he sat back, using the boat as a rest himself.

"Yeah, much," Finn sighed. "These sleeping bags are so warm."

"They sure are," Ben agreed as he pulled his own bag up to his shoulders. "Very cosy."

The storm still raged outside but the roaring fire and bedding was keeping them nice and warm. The addition of a full stomach was making Ben feel sleepy. "What time do you think it is?" He asked with a yawn.

"Don't know." Finn shrugged. "Pretty late I suppose. It's too cloudy to see the moon."

Ben nodded as he looked out of the entrance of the cave. "Still nasty out there," he observed.

"I'm glad we're in here, not out there," Finn agreed while watching the waves crash on the rocks. "Not sure I'm looking forward to the journey home," he admitted as he rubbed his stomach, the mere sight of the waves making him feel queasy.

"Well, we've got a good day and night before we venture home. Hopefully by then this storm will have blown over."

"Here's hoping."

Ben sighed and turned to face Finn. "It was just crappy timing, Finn. Any other day it would have been a calm trip and we wouldn't have ended up like this."

"Yeah, I know. These past few months have been crappy," he stated blankly.

"I know," Ben agreed. "Perhaps this wasn't one of my better ideas," he shrugged.

"It is what it is, Pa," Finn sighed. "Your intentions were good."

"They were," Ben nodded in agreement. "I just wanted to give you a purpose, something to latch on to. You've seemed so down, Finn."

Finn closed his eyes, lulled by the warmth of the fire. "I just can't believe he's not here anymore, Pa."

"I know."

"I mean, he was Grandpi – he was so strong, he knew everything. Life isn't the same without him."

"But, it will be Finn. You just have to try to move on my love. Grandpi wouldn't like you to be sad forever."

"I want to go to Earth Pa, to live."

Ben stopped, completely shocked by Finns soft statement. "Why, Finn? Why do you want to go to live on Earth?"

Finn kept his eyes closed. "Because I don't belong here, without Grandpi. It's just not the same anymore."

"You can't just run away."

"I'm not running away," Finn, sighed sleepily. "I need to go and find myself and I can't do it here, not without Grandpi."

"Finn, you're being ridiculous…"

"Please, Pa. I'm tired."

"We need to talk about this…"

"Not now. I want to sleep." With a groan of pain, Finn slowly inched down and turned on his side, effectively turning his back on his father. He couldn't deal with this conversation – not now.

"Finn?"

"Not now, please. I'm tired."

Ben wanted to continue, wanted to know what the hell was going on in his son's mind but reluctantly backed down, knowing that neither of them were really in the best shape for such an important conversation.

"Get some sleep then," he sighed and reached to dim the lamps. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Finns consequent silence confirmed that the conversation was over and Ben placed a small log on the fire to keep it going over night and then joined his son, hopping that a good night sleep for both of them would improve things.

Finn's admission had shocked him and Ben was just glad that Lilly hadn't been there to hear it. It would have devastated her.

Ben turned on to his side, the opposite side to his son and tried to relax. The silence from his son and the deafening sounds of the storm both strangely making sleep very difficult to obtain.


	5. Chapter 5

Visions of grotesque, rotten, putrid fish carcasses, undulating in the deep depths of the sea flooded what had started as sweet, comforting dreams of better days; days spent with his Grandpi and had turned the dreams into Finn's worse nightmares.

He sat up with a start, feeling very sick and disorientated at the same time. After trying taking deep breaths to ward off his growing nausea, Finn quickly unzipped his sleeping bag and, with an arm wrapped firmly round his churning stomach, he lurched out of the cave, almost tripping over his own feet as he went.

The urge to vomit hit full force as the warm early morning air washed over him and he started to empty his stomach into a rock pool, a hand firmly planted on the outside stone wall of the cliff in an attempt to stay upright.

This trip really had been a bad idea.

Xxx

Finn's restlessness and consequent urgent dash out of the cave had immediately pulled Ben from his own nightmare full, restless sleep. "Finn?" He called when he then heard the unmistakable sound of his son retching. Ben clambered out of his bedding, grabbed a bottle of water and went in search of the ailing teenager.

He quickly found Finn just feet from the cave entrance using the rock to prop him up as he dry heaved.

"Easy," he rubbed Finn's back until the young man assured him that he was finished and then helped him sit down on the nearest rock. "Here," he passed him the bottle of water. "You know the drill. Small sips."

Finn gave him a wan smile, took a sip, swilled the water round his mouth, spat it out and then took another one.

"Yuck," he groaned, as he passed the bottle back with shaking hands. "I still feel as if I'm still on that damn boat." He then rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head into his hands. "When is this going to stop?" He muttered despondently.

"It was a rough trip," Ben shrugged as an explanation. "You just need to get your sea legs."

"How long is that gonna take?" Finn's hands muffled the question.

"I don't know, Buddy," Ben sighed as he screwed the top back on the water. "As long as it takes."

Finn slowly looked up. "I'm not gonna feel like this forever, am I Pa?" He asked and in that spilt second, Ben could see five-year-old Finn Ashton looking at him, pleading for his Papi to make it all better.

"Well, you did sleep most of the night without being sick," he smiled reassuringly. "Look," he pointed to the horizon. "The sun is coming up and it looks like it's going to be a lovely day."

Finn glanced at the horizon and then put his head back into his hands with a groan.

Ben reached and rubbed his son's knee. "Why don't you go back to bed, Finny? You might feel better for some more sleep."

"Uh huh," Finn mumbled, his head still buried in his hands and Ben chuckled when he showed no sign of moving anytime soon.

"Come on," he ruffled Finn's hair and then offered him his hand. "Let's get you settled, hey?"

Finn lifted his head, rolled his eyes but allowed him to pull him to his feet. "You'll soon feel better," Ben continued as he shadowed him over to his bedding when Finn quickly lay down with a pain-filled groan.

Ben grabbed some Tylenol from his pack and offered Finn a couple. "For your back. It might be better if you try and dry swallow them," he suggested. "Give your tummy a little time to settle down."

Finn rolled his eyes again but took the medication, which he just about managed to get down without heaving. He then lay back down again.

"Don't let me sleep too long. I want to go and investigate this place."

"We'll see." Ben covered him with his sleeping bag. "See how you feel after a nap." He gently tucked the quilted material round his prone son. "I'll just be outside if you need me."

"Uh huh," Finn mumbled in reply and turned onto his side.

Ben knew his son was a sleep in seconds and, after putting a pot of water to boil, he grabbed his sketchbook and pens.

He might as well start and document his surroundings while he waited for his son to recover.

Xxx

"Mami?"

Lilly woke up with a start when she heard Polly called her name. "Hey, Pocket," she greeted her daughter when she shuffled out onto the balcony, knuckling her eyes and dragging her blanket behind her.

"What you doing out here?" The young girl yawned and then plonked herself on her Mami's lap.

"Oh," Lilly pulled her in tighter. "I'm just watching the suns come up, Pol," she offered as a suggestion.

"Can I watch too?" Polly asked, resting her head back against Lilly's chest as she started to suck her thumb.

"Sure," Lilly pulled some of her blanket over her sleepy youngest. "Just for a little while. We've got a lot of chores to do before you go to school, sweetheart."

"Uh huh," Polly mumbled round her thumb and Lilly shifted slightly to get comfortable and kept her gaze fixed on the lake as the suns slowly began to peak over the horizon.

She was kicking herself from falling asleep. She just hoped she hadn't missed anything.

Xxx

Ben hadn't had the heart to wake Finn and let him sleep longer than he knew he wanted. He'd used the time to clean up the camp, finish his sketches, prepare breakfast and sort out their packs for the day of exploration he hoped his son would be fit enough to enjoy.

He was just double-checking the planned route he'd been able to sort out when a still sleepy Finn shuffled out of the cave.

"Hey," he smiled. "How you feeling?

"Better," Finn nodded as he plonked himself down at Ben's side.

"Well," Ben looked him up and down. "You look better," he agreed, noting that the dark circles under his son's eyes seemed to have disappeared while he slept. "Do you feel up to eating something?"

"Um," Finn thought for a while. "You know what," he smiled. "I do feel a little hungry, just a little."

"Ok then," Ben grinned and slapped his thighs. "How about I get you one of Ma's rolls and a mug of tea. You'll need to get your strength up for a day of exploration."

"Ok," Finn nodded slowly and flashed his father a smile. "Sounds good, "he agreed and while Ben then rushed off to fetch him some sustenance, he lay down on the soft sand and enjoyed the feeling of the warm suns on his face.

Perhaps now that he didn't feel so ropy he would start to enjoy this trip.

Xxx

What had been a miserable night had turned into a glorious day. A slight breeze mean't that it wasn't too hot and there was barely a cloud in the sky. It was in stark difference to the night's dark clouds and seemed to have lifted Finn's mood considerably.

"So, you're saying," the young man kept up his almost nonstop chatter as the two explorers walked along the beach. "That you think this may be an island?"

"I'm saying that out there," Ben handed Finn his binoculars. "Looks like it's a continuation of the sea. There's no land in sight and judging how the sea is retreating it is controlled by a tide, which can be a confirmation of an island. It's very different to the Lake shore."

Finn looked through the binoculars. "There's nothing in sight," he confirmed.

"And, if you look this way," Ben pointed to the shoreline that stretched along the sea line. "You can see a slight curve. I think that this may led us in a circle and bring us back to where we started. If that is the case and if we don't see any more land this is definitely and Island."

"Like a different country on Earth?" Finn asked as he handed the binoculars back.

"Exactly," Ben nodded.

"So we could name it?"

"Yes, we could name it," Ben agreed.

"After Grandpi?"

"Oh, definitely after Grandpi, Finn."

"Good," Finn looked round wistfully. "He would have liked that."

"Yes, he would." Ben smiled softly.

"It is beautiful here," Finn sighed as he took a step back to look up the cliff face. "The rock seems to go on forever," he mused, glancing from the sea back to the cliff and he was just about to turn back again when an unexpected wave of vertigo stopped him in his tracks. "Whoa," he groaned, reaching out a hand in thin air.

Ben immediately grasped the hand. "You ok?" He asked, noting Finns sudden pale complexion.

"Um," Finn licked his lips. "Not really. I think I need to sit down." He went to sit down where he was but Ben quickly stirred him over to a rock in the shade.

"What's going on with you?" He asked as he knelt at Finn's side.

Finn moaned softly and wrapped his arms round his middle. "I'm not sure. I just don't feel too great," he admitted.

"Details?"

"Um, dizzy, nauseous again, stomach ache. Bit hot," Finn shrugged and then allowed his Father's palm on his forehead.

"Well, "Ben sighed. "You are a little warm but that might be from the sun. Here," he reached in his pack for his flask. "You're probably dehydrated."

Finn took the flask and started to drink.

"Small…"

"I know," Finn smiled between sips. When his thirst was sated, he handed the flask back. "Can I lie down for a while?" He asked, still feeling slightly queasy.

"Sure," Ben stood and helped Finn off the rock and then down onto the soft sand. "Ok?" He asked as Finn curled into a ball.

"Yeah," Finn sighed, happy to be lying down in the shade. "I just need to rest for a minute Pa."

"Take all the time you need. It's hot today." Ben sat at Finn's side for a while, puzzled at what was causing his son's continued illness. The thought that it wasn't just seasickness suddenly crossed his mind.

"Finn," he gently shook the now drowsing boys shoulder. "How were you feeling before we left on the trip? Were you feeling unwell then?"

Finn slowly turned onto his back with a groan. "I felt a little queasy, I have for a while," he admitted. "I put it down to being nervous and reaction to Grandpi's passing."

"Queasy in what way?"

"You know an upset stomach."

"Any nausea?"

"Not really, just a churning stomach. Why? Do you think this is a bug?"

"Could be, your immunity is probably low as you haven't really been looking after yourself recently. Just rest for a while"

"Yeah," Finn, mumbled and Ben patted his son on the leg.

"I'm just going to see what's round the next corner, see if it's quicker to go on or go back the other way."

"Ok," Finn sighed again.

"Won't be long."

Ben quickly grabbed his pack and jogged down the beach. The sooner they were back at the cave the sooner they could arrange to go home.

He wasn't happy about his son's deteriorating condition.

Xxx

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Ben asked Finn as he watched him struggle to his feet. After discovering that this rock was indeed surrounded by sea, he'd hurried back to his son pleased to find Finn sitting up and sipping water. His worry lessoned slightly but he would be happier to be able to give his son a proper check-up back in the cave before making the decision to turn home in the daylight or not.

"I feel much better," Finn managed to smile as he stood swaying slightly.

"You sure?" Ben chuckled. "Because you looked like a gust of wind would plant you back on your ass young man."

"Thanks for that, old man," Finn joined in the teasing as he managed to put one foot in front of the other feeling steadier than he did. He decided that he was going to keep the little fact that another vomiting spell was the reason he felt better to himself. His father didn't need to know that.

"Come on then," Ben grabbed Finn's pack. "Let's get going. It's not far."

"Lead on, old man," Finn grinned and let his father lead the way.

All he had to do was follow in his footsteps, one foot in front of the other with an arm wrapped round his now cramping stomach.

He could do this.

Piece of cake.

Xxx

By the time they reached the cave Finn was feeling more than a little queasy again.

"Lie down," Ben urged gently. "I want to check you out properly."

"Ok," Finn sighed and sank down on the bedding that Ben had quickly laid out.

Ben sat, cross-legged at his side with his med kit. "Let's get your temperature." He pulled out a thermometer strip, stuck it on Finn's forehead and then picked up his wrist to take his pulse.

"I hate this," Finn complained. "It's just a bug, Pa. I've had them before," he rubbed his stomach and winched as he waited for his father's verdict.

His action was not lost on Ben. "Does your belly hurt, Finn?" He questioned as he released Finn's wrist, happy to note that the pulse under his fingers was not as rapid as he feared.

"A bit," Finn shrugged. "Not too bad. It just feels uncomfortable."

Ben removed the thermometer strip. "Where?" He asked as he read the readout.

"Oh, you know. Here," Finn waved his hand vaguely over his stomach. "Perhaps here," he moved it over the right side flank. "All over actually. I probably bashed it on the rocks."

"Well," Ben reached and turned Finn over slightly to inspect his back. "You've got a slightly raised temperature – not too high but raised never the less." He ran his fingers over Finn's bruised back. "Doesn't look too bad and certainly wouldn't cause your raised temperature fever or your nausea." He gently turned Finn back on to his back and then lifted his shirt to expose his abdomen.

"Right," he smiled at his son who just laid prone, allowing the examination with no fuss. "I'm going to feel your belly." After blowing on his hands to warm them, he laid them on Finn's stomach and started to palpate it, starting on the left hand side.

"Does it hurt here?" He asked, pressing down slightly and watching Finns face for any distress.

"Nope," his son shrugged.

"How about here?" He moved his hands down towards Finns pubic bone. Again, the young man shrugged and shook his head.

"Nope."

"How about here?" He pressed on the middle of Finn's belly and watched as Finn drew his legs in slightly. "Does that hurt, Finn?"

"A little," Finn confirmed.

"Scale of 1 – 10."

"About a 2 or 3. It's more of a general ache though."

"Ok," Ben moved his hands and placed them on the lower right quadrant. "1-10," he asked when Finn drew his legs in again.

"About a 2," Finn shrugged.

"How about now," Ben quickly removed his hands all together and Finn groaned softly.

"About a 2 maybe a 3."

"Ok," Ben sighed heavily and pulled down Finn's t-shirt. "I think," he reached for his kit. "We're looking at a grumbling appendix, Finny."

"What?" Finn slowly sat up and lifted his t-shirt slightly. "Really?" He frowned as he rubbed the painful area. "Shouldn't it hurt more than this?"

"Well," Ben removed a bottle of tablets. "It will if we let it get any worse," he said as he shook a couple of tablets out. "I think you're in the early stages of full blown appendicitis. If we hit it hard with some heavy-duty antibiotics, we hopefully might just catch it before it becomes an emergency. Here," he passed Finn the medication and a flask. "Take these, I'll find you something for your fever and then I want you to relax. We'll see about getting you home."

Finn tossed the medication into his mouth and then washed it down with a small amount of water. "No, I'll be fine, pa," he argued. "It's getting dark. I'm not keen about travelling in the dark." He lay down again and wrapped an arm round his belly. "I'll be fine. Don't change any plans. We can go in the morning. Like you said – it's early days and the antibiotics will probably knock it back."

Ben sighed and then looked outside. The sight of dark clouds approaching and an increase in wind speed indicated that they might be in for another storm. Finn was right. It wasn't a brilliant idea to travel back in the dark.

"Ok, Finn. You win," he conceded. "I'll get you some Tylenol and we'll bed in for the night - give the antibiotics a chance to work. We will be on our way at the crack of dawn mind you."

"Ok," Finn agreed with a sigh and Ben covered him with a blanket.

"Try and rest."

Xxx

"How are you doing?" Ben glanced over at Finn who was sitting, propped against the dinghy with his eyes shut. I was now late evening, the storm raged outside and the Ashton boys were waiting out what was turning out to be a very long night.

"I'm ok, Pa," Finn reassured giving his father a tight smile.

"How's the pain?"

"About the same," he grunted and shifted position slightly. "No better, no worse."

"Is it still a general pain?"

Finn quickly accessed his pain. "It's kind of jumping round," he admitted, rubbing his sore belly.

"You have to tell me if it gets worse or moves to your right side."

"I will," Finn closed his eyes again. "I just feel washed out to be honest," he sighed.

"Nausea?"

"A little. I'm more bothered by this cracking headache actually," he winched and rubbed his temples.

"That's because you're dehydrated."

"I know."

"I can't give you any more pain relief. You're maxed out at the moment."

"I know."

"You could try and drink?"

"No offense, Pa," Finn groaned. "I'm not sure my headache would stand another vomiting session."

"I know."

Ben just didn't know what to do for his boy. Finn was obviously feeling miserable. "We made the right decision not to go back in this tonight," Ben sighed when another flash of lightening lit up the sky and the cave and he then didn't miss the wince Finn gave when it obviously cranked his headache up a notch or two.

"Try and sleep, Finny," he advised.

"Can't," Finn moaned. "Feel too miserable to sleep."

"I know." Ben poked at the embers in the fire, debating whether to just cut Finn's appendix out here and now, before it became an emergency.

"You are not operating on me here," Finn read his mind. "No way. I'd rather be tucked up in the hospital with Ma, Con and Pol fussing over me," he chuckled.

"I had to do that once you know, cut someone's appendix out in the field." Ben continued to poke the fire. "Well, I assisted," he shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The first time I met your mother. I came over from Earth when an urgent medivac was ordered for Uncle Daniel. In his case though, he had full blown appendicitis and then subsequent rupture so it was an emergency…"

"Could that happen to me?"

"No, because the pain hasn't settled in the right quadrant of you abdomen yet I think that the antibiotics will do the trick for now." Ben reassured. "I actually think your appendix has been rumbling for a while, probably since your grandfather passed away. I think we put your lack of appetite and withdrawnness down to you grieving. It could very well have been that you have been fighting the inflammation all along. You are more than likely looking at it being removed in your near history though but in a controlled manner. Your Ma will be eager to get her hands on you when we get home."

"Oh great," Finn sighed. "That's something to look forward to then."

"Piece of cake Finn. It's now a routine surgery on Mandana."

"And it wasn't when Uncle Daniel fell ill?"

"Far from it. Medical practice, in those days, consisted of pain relief in the form of herbs, then wait, and see. Most patients died a miserable death. Earth antibiotics have changed all that. I have recently treated a young girl, Iris Thatcher, for the same thing. She has now recovered with her appendix intact."

"I know Iris. I was at school with her."

"Oh, she's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is."

"Actually, she started the surgical resident training at the hospital last month."

"I haven't seen her."

"You will when you do that section."

"Is she specialising in surgery?"

"Looks like it, Anton is looking into sending her to Earth for the Platon Surgical scheme. I think she would have been on the next rotation if she hadn't fallen ill. Now she's doing better, I think her passage will be booked for the second rotation."

"Uh huh."

"Yes, she shows great promise as you do in Family Practice."

"Uh huh."

When Finn's answers were reduced to grunts, Ben knew his son was running out of steam. "Go to sleep, Finny. We'll be home soon and we'll soon have you feeling better."

"Yeah," Finn sighed. "Can't wait."

Xxx.

Finn hurt, Finn hurt a lot.

Agonising pain deep inside his abdomen pulled him from the sleep he had actually managed to achieve. For a while he'd lain as still as possible, trying desperately to convince himself that the pain was due to stomach cramps from his vomiting but, when the pain moved and settled in the lower right hand side of his belly, he knew he was in trouble. The antibiotics were obviously not keeping full-blown appendicitis at bay like the one his father had thought.

Not really wanting to wake his exhausted father, he tried to manage the pain as best he could but he quickly found it almost impossible to find a comfortable position.

He lay on his back with his legs pulled into his stomach, rocking them from side to side slightly and burying his groans of pain into his pillow. It gave him a small amount of relief for a couple of minutes but when the pain started to become unbearable once more, he struggled onto his left side and drew just his right leg up and planted his hand firmly over his lower abdomen. Again he rocked, his groans turning in to high-pitched whimpers as he bit down on his bottom lip to curtail the scream of pain he desperately wanted to release.

His head pounded, every bone in this body ached furiously and he was so hot that he felt suffocated by his bedding.

Desperate to escape the heat, he clawed at the quilted material with his free hand but his action did little other than ignite the agony in his gut so he flopped back onto his back, drew his legs up again and let then rest to one side, his hand gripping his stomach at all times as if it were a lifeline.

Again, this position did little to smoother the fiery agony in his belly so he let out a low groan, hoping that his father would hear him and come to his rescue.

Somewhere in his fever muddled mind he knew he should just call out to him but he dared not risk doing anything but groan as he was sure he would be screaming in no time and he wasn't sure his aching head would cope with a scream.

No. A groan would do for now.

xxx

Right.

Book – check.

Lantern – check.

Warm blankets – check.

Hot drink – check.

With everything close at hand, Lilly settled down for the night, ready and watching in case she was needed.

Thanks to her day off and the girls being at school, she had managed to nap during the day so she wouldn't fall asleep again tonight.

She just needed to be alert for one more night, her sixth sense and the storm still rumbling away was telling her to be prepared for anything.

Polly and Constance were fast asleep in their own beds and Lilly was now comfortable on the lounger on the balcony.

Reaching for her book, she started to loose herself in James Bond's adventures, one eye firmly on the horizon at all times.

xxx

His worry for his son and Finn's restlessness kept waking Ben.

Thankfully, the storm seemed to have passed over now and he was counting down the hours waiting for the suns to appear on the horizon as he was eager to get his boy home.

When Finn groaned and flipped onto his back again, Ben picked up a lantern and shone it in his direction. "You doing ok?" He asked as Finn then started to pull on his bedding.

"No. I'm hot," Finn complained and Ben made his way over.

"Stay still," he ordered when Finn continued to try to escape his cocoon. "I'll get your zip," he reached and undid the zip and Finn sighed in relief.

"Aren't you hot?" The teenager asked, running his trembling fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"Nope," Ben shrugged, his hand immediately going to Finn's forehead. "But, you are. Hang on." He pulled his med bag over, grabbed another thermometer strip and stuck it on his ailing sons' forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrid," Finn admitted, shuddering in reaction to the pain still raging in his lower stomach.

"Have you slept at all?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm not sure. You?"

"Nah. I can't sleep," Ben admitted.

"Is it still stormy outside?"

"Not so much, looks like it's blown over."

"Is it still dark?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Ben removed the strip. "Why oh?"

"Because I'm beginning to hurt so much now, Pa. Sorry." Finn finally admitted as he turned onto his side and drew his legs into his stomach with a sob.

Ben pursed his lips when he read the thermometer readout. "We'll you're beginning to cook too. 101.5. I think we need to start out for home now."

"But it's still dark," Finn rolled back onto his back, one hand planted firmly over his lower right quadrant the other over his eyes.

"Dawn isn't far away. We'll just get a head start. We need to get you home before you get any worse."

"I can wait."

"No you can't."

"I can. Just give me some more pain relief. I'll try and sleep." Finn promised.

"Not happening. I'll fetch you some medication and then get things ready. We need to go, Finny. We'll be fine. We'll follow the stars until the suns are up. Piece of cake."

Finn wanted to continue to argue, he really did but the pain in his stomach was increasing and now nearly constant. "Ok," he reluctantly conceded. "I'll guide us in."

After giving Finn some pain relief and another dose of antibiotics, Ben started to pack things into the boat. "I want you to rest. I'll do the guiding."

Feeling too wiped out and in too much pain to argue anymore, Finn just nodded in response.

"We'll soon be on our way," Ben promised and, with one eye on his son at all time, he quickly tossed their packs into the boat and extinguished the fire. He had done most of the packing during the night so they would be ready for their return home as soon as they could so it only took him a few minutes to get things ready.

"I'm just going to take the boat to the shoreline and then I'll be back for you."

Finn started to struggle to sit up. "You'll need me to help…"

"Oh, no you don't," Ben quickly but gently eased him back down again. "I've got this, Finn."

When his movement increased the fire in his belly, Finn lay back down and curled into a ball. "Ok," he conceded again. He felt so worthless.

"Won't be long."

xxx

Ben supported his shaky son as they slowly made their way down the beach to the boat. "Easy, Finn," he soothed. "There's no rush."

"There might not be for you," Finn huffed as he shuffled, doubled over trying desperately to cope with the pain. "But, I really want to lie down."

"I know you do," Ben sighed. "Just a few more steps and we'll get you comfy."

Head down and grunting in pain, Finn lent heavily on his father and nearly wept with relief when he reached the boat.

"I've laid out your bedding," Ben told him as he helped him in. "Just lie down and try and relax."

Finn lowered himself down on the sleeping bag that had been spread down the centre of the boat and allowed his father to tuck the bag round him.

"How's that? Is it comfortable?" Ben asked.

Finn inched up slightly, rested back against the pillows, and pulled his legs into his stomach. "Yeah," he sighed. "I'm good."

"Here," Ben passed him a bucket. "Just in case," he smiled.

Finn took it off him. "Thanks," he huffed but held it protectively against his chest, knowing that it probably wouldn't be long before he might need it.

Ben chuckled and then reach to ruffle his hair. "Hold tight – I'll just get us going."

As his father then quickly began to push the boat into the water, Finn rested his head back and closed his eyes feeling miserable and powerless at the same time.

He should be helping.

Xxx

"Come on. Come on." Ben pulled the outboard starter rope, willing the motor to start and regretting that he hadn't thought to try to dry it out in the sun the day before. "Come on!" He pulled one more time and the motor spluttered for a while and then sparked and after revving the throttle a couple of times, he gave Finn a reassuring smile and then they were on their way.

As they made their way out of the cove, Ben looked back at the beach, doubting that they would ever go back. There was really no point. All it was, was a pile of rocks that didn't really needing exploring. They would just name it in Sergi's honour and let others become pioneers. The Ashton boys had had enough adventuring to last them a lifetime.

No, they would stick at what they were good out and that was the caring of the sick of Mandana, starting with young Finn as soon as they got home.

Finn sat, propped by pillows, tucked into his sleeping bag with his trusty bucket on his lap trying his hardest to stay awake. Twin fever spots stood out against his pale complexion making him look younger than he was and, again, Ben could see his five year old, golden haired boy looking back at him.

"We won't be long," he called over the hum of the motor. "Try and sleep."

"We need to keep in line with that star," Finn pointed at the brightest star in the sky. "That will lead us home."

"I know," Ben nodded. "I've got this Finn. You need to rest."

"No," Finn shook his head. "I need to keep occupied. I want to help."

Ben sighed heavily and shook his head in frustration. "Ok," he conceded though. Finn obviously needed something to focus on. "You keep your eyes on the stars and guide us home."

Finn gave him a shaky smile. "No problem."

Opening the throttle further, father and son were soon zipping along, getting nearer and nearer to home and help.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn had his head stuck in his bucket, waiting for the inevitable.

He didn't know if it was the motion of the boat or his illness making him so nauseous. It was probably a mixture of both.

Aware that his father was watching him, he tried his hardest to control his stomach but it was a losing battle and he was soon vomiting. Tears poured down his face as his belly screamed at him and he started to panic when he found he couldn't take a breath between heaves.

Seeing that his son was in trouble, Ben quickly cut the motor and hurried to his side. "Breathe, Finn." He laid a hand on the nape of Finns neck and sighed at the heat under his touch. "Just breathe, in and out."

Finn slowly began to calm thanks to his father's presence and, when his stomach finally began to settle, he lifted his head and tried to smile.

"I'm good," he reassured as best as he could but his father just tutted in response.

"You're burning up," Ben sighed.

"No, I'm ok."

"No you're not."

Finn let go of the bucket when Ben reached for it and then lay down when he was told.

"Right. I'm just going to give you the once over." Ben sighed. "Where is the pain?"

Staying as still as possible, Finn allowed his father lift his t-shirt. "Lower right," he admitted softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Just. Hoped. It. Would. Stop," Finn grunted in pain.

"Oh, Finn. I told me to tell me."

"I know. Sorry."

Ben sighed heavily. Whereas he was cross that Finn hadn't told him, he couldn't really blame him. He was probably fed up with all the prodding and poking. "I'm going to have to feel your stomach again, Finn. This will probably hurt."

"Okay."

Finn flung an arm over his eyes while he gave into the examination, feeling worse by the minute and when his father pressed down on his belly and then quickly removed his hand, he bucked and screamed in agony.

"Gah, it hurts! It hurts so much!" He cried as he quickly curled up on his side and sobbed into his pillow.

"I know, I know, it does, Finny," he heard his father sooth but the agonising pain preventing from even try convince him that he was all right. He just continued to sob and writhe until he felt his shoulder being shaken.

"Finn. Come on. You need to try and sit up and take these," he was urged.

"C-can't. H-hurts t-too much," he complained but Ben persevered and Finn allowed him to prop him up against his pillows again where he bent over at the waist and trembled in response to the agony assailing his body.

"Here." Ben popped the medication in Finns mouth and helped him to take a sip of water. "I've given you something stronger for your pain. They should make you drowsy."

"Uh huh," Finn mumbled as he rocked in an endeavour to smoother the pain. He was aware that his father hadn't left his side and when the pain began to subside slightly he managed to lift his head.

"I'm getting worse, aren't I? "He groaned.

"Yes you are," Ben nodded and gave him a wan smile. "But, the good news is that the suns are now up and I can see land."

"You can?" Finn frowned, wondering when that had happened. Perhaps he had slept after all.

"Yup. We will be home in an hour. Can you hold on?"

Finn glanced at the horizon, relieved to see the familiar outline of the coast of Mandana. "I can hold on," he nodded and then sank back against his pillows when he felt the draw of drugged sleep that tugged at him.

He could hold on – one hour, just one hour.

Xxx

Ben sat, mopping Finns brow as his son gave into his exhaustion thanks to the addition of some heavy-duty Mandana herbs. The teenagers' temperature was now over 102, his stomach was distended and he was in so much pain, Ben just wished he had thought to bring some Morphine with him as Finn could do with some about now.

The grunts and groans Finn made as he finally slept, broke Bens heart but he knew there was little he could do for him now other than get him to hospital as quickly as possible so he hurried back to the motor and pulled the starter rope.

Nothing.

He pulled again.

One splutter then nothing.

"Oh no you don't," he groaned. "Not now."

He pulled again.

Again nothing.

And again.

Again nothing.

"Come on, come on," he urged, pulling and pulling on the rope but it made no difference – there was no spark at all.

Finally realising he was fighting a losing battle; Ben hung his head and tried to regroup his thoughts.

Time was running out for his son, a fact that was quickly confirmed when Finn whimpered and then cried out in his sleep.

They needed help and fast.

Ben clambered into the back of the boat, pulled back the tarpaulin and reached into the emergency box. He pulled out four flares, sat down and quickly activated one of them. A red flare lit up the sky.

After waiting for a while, Ben activated another one, hoping that Lilly had seen at least one of them.

He then grabbed the oars. Hopefully someone would answer his hail.

He would meet them halfway.

xxx

The suns had risen on what looked like another sunny day and Lilly was feeding the chickens feeling a lot happier and ease about things. There had not be a flare overnight, which meant that her boys were safe and sound and more than likely starting their long journey home.

She needed to tend to the animals, take the girls to school and then travel on to the hospital for her morning shift before meeting the travellers on the shore of Penton Lake. She couldn't wait to hear all about their adventures.

"Here you go ladies," she sprinkled grain round the hen pen. "Eat up." The chickens clucked around her feet, pecking at their food and Lilly chuckled at their antics as she finished up.

After collecting the fresh eggs, she turned to make her way back to the cottage to prepare breakfast for her girls who were getting ready for work.

As she turned though she saw a flash in the sky from the corner of her eye. Her heart hammered in her chest as she froze and stared at the sky. Was that a flare? Maybe it was just the light playing tricks.

"Come on, Ben," she muttered under her breath. "Was that you?"

She counted to ten and…

A bright red flare lit up the sky again.

Her boys were in trouble.

Xxx

"Come on, we've got to go," Lilly urged Connie and Polly after abandoning the eggs and sprinting into the kitchen.

"Go where?" Connie looked up from laying the table and frowned.

"We've got to go to the Lake. Your father needs us." Lilly grabbed their coats from the back of the door. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do." She handed the girls their coats and quickly struggled into her own. "We need to get Uncle Niall on our way."

Knowing by their Mami's seriousness that there was a problem, both girls quickly did as they were told.

"Are they alright, Mami?" Polly asked as she zipped up her coat.

Lilly turned and flashed her what she hopped was a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they're fine. There is more likely than not a problem with their boat that Uncle Niall will know how to fix, don't worry."

"Ok," the young girl smiled back.

Lilly quickly turned her stove off, shoved her feet into her boats, grabbed her medicine bag in case she needed it and then shepherded the girls out of the kitchen.

They needed to hurry –Ben wouldn't have sent the flares if there were not in some sort of trouble.

xxx

"What was that?" The sound of the flares pulled Finn from his sleep and he franticly glanced around. "Pa?

"It's ok," Ben huffed as he rowed. "Go back to sleep, Finn."

"What's going on? Why are you rowing?"

"The motor cut out and I can't get it going again. It's nothing for you to be worried about."

Still cocooned in his sleeping bag, Finn started to inch towards his father, an armed wrapped round his middle at all times. "I can help," he said, grunting in pain every time he moved.

"Stay where you are. I've got this."

"No. I need to help, you need me to help," Finn continued, his head bowed and whimpering.

"Please, Finn. Just stay there. You're in no condition to row, you know that." Ben continued his slow, fluid stroked even though his hands oars bit into his already sore hands with every stroke he took.

"I can d-do it. I w-want to d-do it. I w-want to go h-home."

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't try and move, Finn." He kept his eye on his son and Finn slowly halted his movement, flopped back against the edge of the boat, and then pulled his sleeping bag up to his chin.

"I'm s-so c-cold, Pa," he complained as he started to shiver. "And my belly hurts s-so m-much."

"I know," Ben, sighed. "Just stay there, we'll soon be home," he promised.

Finn rested his head on his drawn up knees and continued to shiver and tremble. "H-how can I –h-help?" he groaned.

"You can help by staying put. Before we left, I promised your Ma that I would set of emergency flares if we got into any trouble, which I just have. I'm sure she will have been looking out for them because of the storms. I expect she is fetching help as we speak."

"Was that the noise?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure she's on her w-way?"

"Absolutely. This is your Mami we're talking about, Finn."

"Good," Finn pulled his legs in tighter and groaned. "I want to go h-home."

Ben sighed heavily in frustration, hating to see his son hurting so much and feeling helpless to help him. There was only one thing would help him and that would be surgery and he just hoped and prayed that Lilly had seen the flares and was on her way.

"Hey, Finn," he called, hoping to change the atmosphere of helplessness. "What was that song you and Grandpi used to sing when you went fishing?"

"I d-don't k-now," Finn stuttered, trying his hardest not to cry out in pain.

"You do," Ben persevered, desperately trying to take Finn's mind off his illness. "Something about rowing the boat down the stream?"

"R-row, r-row t-the b-boat."

"That's it. Come on, teach me the words."

Finn whimpered, wrapped his arms tighter round his legs and started to sing.

"Row, row, row the boat…"

Ben joined in, knowing full well what the lyrics were but grateful that Finn seemed to have pulled himself together, for how long, he wasn't sure but it was a start anyway.

As they both sang, Ben sent a prayer up for Lilly and help.

They needed a break about now.

"Merrily, Merrily…"

Xxx

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Niall Wenton grumbled as he hurried to the door. Desperate hammering had interrupted the families' morning activities. "Lilly?" He frowned when he opened the door and saw his sister in law. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ben and Finn," Lilly told him, struggling to catch her breath from sprinting from her buggy. "They're in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"Ben," Lilly quickly took a deep breath. "Ben sent up a flare, he said he'd only do that if they were in trouble. I need you to help me."

"Who is it?" Cara's voice came from behind Niall.

"Car, it's me. We need to help Ben and Finn," Lilly pushed the door open further so she could see her sister. "They're in trouble."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Cara bristled, quickly handing Niall his coat. "Go and get the horse and buggy – I'll round up the girls."

Niall nodded, took the coat and then sprinted over to the barn while Cara called for Sophie and Rachael.

"Where are Constance and Polly?" She asked Lilly as she grabbed her coat.

"In the buggy," Lilly nodded towards the horse and cart. "We've gotta go, Sis," she then urged. "They need our help."

Just as Lilly had shepherded her girls out of their house, Cara did the same with hers and they ran towards Niall who had just drawn the buggy up to the farmhouse.

"You lead, we'll follow," she shouted over to Lilly as she clambered in next to her husband.

Lilly nodded, climbed aboard her buggy, picked up the reins and urged her horse on, happy to hear the sound of the Wenton's horse and trap quickly following.

"On," she ordered Tanton and soon they turned into the bridal path that led down to Penton Lake.

"Hold on my love," she urged as Tanton picked up his pace. "We're on our way."

Xxx

Ben mentally counted down the time it would take his wife to get from their house to the lake in his mind, and then picked up his binoculars and searched the distant shoreline for any sign of her

"W-why have we s-topped, Pa?"

Finn's weak voice made him turn round. "Just seeing if I can see Ma," Ben smiled.

"A-and c-can y-you?"

Ben took another look. "Not yet, buddy," he admitted. "But, I'm sure she's on her way," he reassured as best he could and then slithered over to his sick sons side. "How you doing?" He asked, planting the palm of his hand on Finns burning forehead.

"I'm really c-cold, Pa," Finn shivered.

Ben signed heavily but managed to smile back. "I know you are," he commiserated softly. "I can't give you anything else for your fever just yet though, Finn." Ben grabbed his water flask, tipped some water over a cloth and then urged his son to rest his head back again and, as he mopped the sick boys' brow, he kept on reassuring him that everything would be all right. When Finn then nodded and closed his eyes again, Ben re wet the cloth, folded in half and placed it on his forehead. It was all he could do to lower his temperature for a while, as he'd not long given him some Tylenol and herbs.

"Just try and rest, Finny," he urged softly, returned to his position and picked up his binoculars with one hand and an oar with the other.

"Where are you Lilly?"

xxx

Lilly quickly halted her horse, jumped down and ran to the shore, desperately searching the horizon for signs of her missing boys.

Cara joined her. "Anything?"

"Nothing," Lilly continued to look. "Where the hell are they?"

"Are Pa's binoculars still in the boat hut?"

"Should be," Lilly nodded. "Niall?" She called over to her brother in law who was tethering the horses to a tree. "Can you go to the boat hut and look for Pa's binoculars."

"On it," Niall nodded. "I'll get his boat out while I'm at it, in case we need it. Girls, come and give me hand," he called over to Racheal, Sophie, Constance and Polly who were clambering out of the buggies. The girls sprinted over to help.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Lilly continued to search the length and breadth of the lake.

Cara wrapped an arm round her sisters trembling shoulders. "I'm sure they're just fine," she reassured. "This is Benny and Finny we're talking about. Of course they'll be just fine."

"God, I hope you're right," Lilly turned and gave her a tight smile. "I don't know what I'd do if they weren't."

Xxx

"Way to go Lilly." Ben beamed when he spotted movement on the shore. "Good girl," he reached down and grabbed a flare, turning to his son who was now restlessly tossing his head from side to side and whimpering as he slept.

"Mami's here," he told him even though he doubted that Finn would actually hear him. "We'll have you home in no time." He quickly activated a flare, counted to fifty and then let another one go.

"You've just got to hold on a little longer." He picked up his oars and franticly started rowing again.

Help was here.

Xxx

"And another," Lilly grinned. "Did you see them, Niall?" She called over to Niall who, with the help of the girls, was pulling Sergi's boat into the water.

"Got them," he confirmed. "We need to go," he urged and Lilly and Cara sprinted over to join him.

"Girls," Lilly turned to the four teenagers standing to one side on the shore. "You need to stay here with the horses," she told them as she clambered into the boat and then held her hand out for her sister. "We will be a quick as we can."

"Be careful, Mami," Polly urged, forcing the tears back.

"We will," Lilly smiled confidently as Connie, Sophie and Rachael helped Niall push the boat out onto the water. "Just stay here with the others, Pocket," she told her scared little girl. "Everything is going to be just fine," she reassured watching Niall as he jumped aboard and picked up the oars.

"We'll be waiting." Polly quickly joined the girls who had scrambled back onto the sand. "Bring Pa and Finny back with you."

"We will," Lilly promised and gave them a quick wave before turning her attention to the now dwindling smoke from the flare. "Head over there," she ordered Niall as she looked out of the binoculars again. "I can see the boat," she grinned. "It looks as they've got a problem with the motor. Ben is rowing."

"I've got them," Niall confirmed and increased the pace of his strokes.

Lilly sat down next to her sister, her eyes planted on the boat at all times.

It was time to bring them home.

Xxx

Ben pulled at his oars with all his might, feeling blood trickle from the popped blisters one his hands as he rowed. He would worry about the state of his hands later, he was just elated to see the rescue boat inching closer and closer and he could just about make out the figures of Lilly, Cara and Niall who were all waving madly at him.

"Hey!" He called back, returning the wave as best he could before getting his head down and concentrating on the job in hand, in fact he was concentrating so much that Lilly's call startled him and he was surprised to find that they were now within a few feet of each other.

"You ok, Ben?"

Ben quickly lifted his head and grinned. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you," he sighed.

"Me too," Lilly agreed. "Where's Finn?"

Ben quickened his strokes until he pulled alongside Lilly's boat. "He's not doing so well," he told her as he grabbed the rope that Niall had quickly tossed over to him. "I think he's got appendicitis. He's burning up and in agony. We were on our way back when the motor cut out." He stood and held out a bloodied hand for his wife. "Have you got your med bag?"

"Of course," Lilly held up her bag and then went to take his hand. "Ben, your hand," she hesitated when she saw the bloody, raw skin.

"Is a discussion for another time. Finn needs you."

"Right, ok," Lilly sighed heavily, took his hand, climbed aboard and hurried to her stricken sons' side.

She heard Ben ask for Niall's help with the motor as she crouched next down to Finn and opened her med bag.

"Oh, Finny," she sighed again as Finn whimpered in his sleep. "Mami is here."

Xxx

Finn groaned, shifted slightly and groaned again. He was still so hot and in a ton of pain.

Time was losing meaning for him and he had no idea where he was, he just knew he hurt and felt terrible. When a familiar gentle voice called his name, he forced his eyes open, panicking slightly when his fevered brain tried to convince him that there was an angel before him but when his Mothers features slowly came into focus, he began so sob.

"M-Mami."

"I'm here," Lilly soothed. "I'm just going to check you out and we'll soon get you home. Ok?"

"Ok," Finn hiccupped and allowed his mother to uncover his trembling, burning body.

"Oh, Finn," Lilly scolded softly as she began her examination. "What am I going to do with you, hey?"

"I h-hurt, Ma," Finn lay down under her urging and drew his legs into his stomach but when Lilly then tried to pull his legs back down, he began to weep. "Please don't t-touch m-me," he pleaded desperately.

Lilly was about to insist but noticed the tears that poured down Finns face so turned to Ben who was crouched over the out board motor with Niall, desperately trying to get it going again. "How sure are you that it's his appendix, Ben?" She called.

Ben quickly looked up. "99%," he confirmed. "He's been nauseous and dizzy. The pain started mid stomach yesterday and moved to right side this morning. Stomach is distended and he has rebound tenderness. I have administered four doses of Clarithromycin over twenty hours and he's had Tylenol and herbs for his pain and fever but his condition has continued to deteriorate. He needs a fat dose of Morphine and his appendix out, Lils."

"Yes, he does," Lilly agreed with a sad sigh and she then opened her bag and pulled out a pre-filled syringe of Morphine. "I'm going to give you something stronger for your pain and you should sleep, my love," she turned back to Finn. "Try and relax." She quickly calibrated the dose and injected the much needed pain relief into Finns arm and as she waited for the opioid to work, she pulled out a cannula set and a bag of saline. She needed to get some fluids into her patient.

Because of Finns weakened state, the Morphine quickly took hold and the sick teenager let out a relieved sigh as he went limp.

Lilly quickly took the opportunity to examine Finn's stomach, confirm Ben's diagnosis and start work on an IV and, as she squeezed the bag of saline to get it going, the outboard motor shuddered into life.

"Way to go," she grinned at the men who were tethering the other boat securely.

"Let's go." Ben revved the throttle a couple for times and Niall quickly joined his wife in the other boat.

"Hold on," Ben ordered when Niall had sat down. "It might be bumpy for a while." He opened the throttle and they were quickly speeding towards the shore and help for Finn.

Xxx

Thanks to the working motor, it took them no time at all to reach the shore of Penton Lake.

As Ben and Niall moored the boats, Lilly turned her attention to her drowsy son.

"Finn?" She gently shook his shoulder. "We're here now. Papi is going to carry you to the buggy and then we're going to take you to the hospital."

"I can walk," Finn, slurred as he tried to inch upright, his movements slightly easier thanks to the Morphine. "Don't want to be carried."

"Don't be silly," Lilly gently pushed him down again. "You're in no condition to walk."

"Are the girls here?" Finn shifted slightly, biting back a moan of pain as he did.

"Of course they are, sweetie," Lilly smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"That's why I want to walk. I'm so embarrassed."

Lilly wanted to argue, wanted to pump him full of drugs so he had no other choice than be carried but could see from Finns look of determination plus the tears that filled his eyes that he needed to maintain some sort of dignity in front of his sisters.

"Ok," she reluctantly capitulate. "Hold tight, I'll get your father." After helping him to sit up slightly, she called Ben over.

"He wants to walk to the buggy," she told him and Ben instantly knelt at Finn's side.

"You sure?" He frowned, taking in his sons pale complexion and the way his whole body trembled.

"I'm sure," Finn nodded curtly and held out his hand. "Doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Ben took the hand and gently eased Finn to his feet as Lilly wrapped a blanket round his shoulders.

"We'll go at your pace. No rush."

Finn nodded and, with his parents to lean on, he managed to get out of the boat and walk slowly up the shore where he was instantly surrounded by Connie, Polly, Sophie and Rachael.

"Are you alright?" Connie asked.

"You look horrible," Polly stated.

"What's wrong with him, Uncle Ben?" Sophie and Rachael joined in the chorus of concern.

Finn managed to lift his head. "I'm fine," he reassured. "Don't worry."

Lilly could see by the look of concern on all the girls faces that they were worried though. "Finns just not feeling too good," she quickly interjected. "We're going to take him to the hospital to check him over." She told the stunned audience as they continued on to the buggy. "Connie, Polly," she called over her shoulder. "Can you go with Uncle Niall and Auntie Cara?"

"But we want to go with you," Connie protested.

"We're going to follow them to the hospital," Lilly heard her sister explain to her girls as she and Ben eventually reached the buggy and help a struggling Finn climb aboard and, happy that the rest of the family would be right behind them, she gave her sick son her full attention.

"Easy," she urged as they helped Finn lie down. "I'm just going to give you a little more Morphine to take the edge off again. It's going to be a rough journey." She knelt at Finns side and accepted the syringe that Ben quickly held out for her and when Finn started to groan as he curled up on his side, she injected the drug into his arm.

"Try and relax," she urged, arranging his IV so the tube didn't kink.

Again, the Morphine worked quickly and Finn closed his eyes with a sigh.

Lilly turned to Ben. "Let's go," she told him, giving him a wan smile and Ben smiled back and clambered into the front of the buggy, picked up the reins with his now bandaged hands and urged the horse on.

They were soon speeding down the winding lanes of Mandana with Cara, Niall and the girls close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the hospital, Ben instantly halted the buggy, jumped down and sprinted through the main entrance.

"Anton, we need a gurney out here," he quickly told his college when he spotted him behind the main desk.

Anton immediately sprang to his feet, smiled at the Helena who had quickly appeared with a gurney and followed Ben down the corridor. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Finn. Appendicitis," Ben informed as they hurried out of the doors. "Lilly's with him. We need to get him into surgery."

The two Platons quickly reached the buggy and climbed aboard to help Lilly with the patient.

"Hey, Finny, "Anton smiled down at Finn who was drowsily watching him. "You ready for a ride?"

Finn licked his lips and slowly nodded, feeling no pain thanks to the Morphine pumping through his veins. "Sure," he giggled.

Anton chuckled and looked at Lilly. "Morphine?"

"Oh, yeah," Lilly smiled and moved the bag of fluid to one side to allow Ben and Anton access to Finn. "He's feeling no pain."

"I can see that," Anton nodded as he and Ben gently lifted the sick teenager.

Lilly quickly jumped down out of the buggy, IV in hand and pulled the gurney closer.

Between the three of them and with the help of two Helenas, they soon had Finn positioned as comfortably as possible.

"Right," Lilly hung the bag of fluid on the IV stand on the end of the gurney. "Let's go. Straight to surgery."

As they hurried through the hospital corridors, Lilly grabbed Finns hand. "It's ok," she told her son who, despite being drugged to the gills looked very frightened. "We've got you."

Xxx

"Right, you two," Anton turned to Lilly and Ben when they reached the door to the main operating room. "We've got Finn."

"What? No," both parents quickly began to argue.

"You're too close to him," Anton continued. "Conrad and I will take good care of him."

"Anton, please, no offence, but…" Ben stated but Anton cut him off.

"Ben, you need to get checked out – your hands are a mess. You would be no use to us like that."

"But, I would be," Lilly quickly stepped in. "This is my area of expertise as you very well know."

"But you are also Finns mother. You are too close to him."

"But I am also a professional, Anton. I oversaw my Fathers treatment with no objection from you." Lilly stood strong, her son needed her and she needed to be in control of his treatment. There was no way she was going to pace the corridors waiting for news. "As I did with Ben when he was so ill with youth spots. This is no different."

Knowing by the steely determination look in Lilly's eyes that there would be no chance of deterring the senior Platon, Anton reluctantly backed down. "You can act as a consultant, Lilly. Conrad and I will perform the surgery."

"Thank you."

"I can offer consultation," Ben stated but Lilly shook her head.

"No, my love. Anton is correct. You need to get your hands seen to. I will look after our boy."

"But…" Ben continued but Anton quickly interjected.

"We are wasting time arguing about this, time that Finn may not have. Now," he waved Platon Miller over. "Platon Miller, could you please take Platon Ashton to an examination room, see to his hands, put him on an antibiotic drip and make sure he eats and drinks something."

"Of course," Platon Miller nodded and then turned to Ben. "After you, Platon Ashton," he gestured and Ben hung his head in frustration knowing that Lilly and Anton were correct. He wouldn't be much help because of his injured hands.

"Ok," he capitulated. "Look after him," he gave Lilly a quick hug.

"Of course," Lilly promised as she returned the hug. "We will update you as soon as we can. Try not to worry."

Easier said than done, Ben thought when Lilly then turned and hurried after Anton.

As he watched them disappear into the next room, Ben felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go, Platon?"

He turned and gave David Miller a sad smile. "I suppose we should, Platon Miller." After taking another deep breath and with a feeling of dread in his stomach, Ben then followed the young Platon into the main examination room wanting with all his heart that he was with his son who he knew would be frightened.

Xxx

"Finn, sweetie," Lilly urged her sick boy who lay on his side, curled up in a tight ball, trembling in response to the pain now assailing his stomach once more as the Morphine wore off. "I need you to roll on to your back so we can give you a quick scan."

"C-can't," Finn whimpered. "D-don't m-make m-me it h-hurts so m-much."

"I know," Lilly soothed and then called over to a Helena who was busy checking the surgical equipment. "Alice, can I get 10mg Versed for pre-op sedation please."

Alice nodded and quickly proceeded to fetch the medication.

Lilly continued Finns obs while she waited, talking to him and reassuring him at all times. "I'm just going to take your blood pressure," she told him when she managed to wrap the cuff round his arm. "Try and relax." While she waited for the cuff to inflate, Alice hurried back into the room with the Versed and Lilly double-checked the dose before giving the Helena permission to inject it into an IV port.

Finn continued to groan as Lilly removed the blood pressure cuff. "90/50," she informed Anton who was continuing to scrub.

"Temperature?" The senior Platon requested.

"Is," Lilly read the readout. "102.2. Respirations 28 and laboured. Pulse 110."

"Thank you."

Lilly gave Finn a moment for the sedation to work and then as gently as she could, she turned him onto his back. "It's ok," she soothed when he let out another low groan. "I'll be as quick as I can and then you can go to sleep." Lifting the gown they had put Finn in, she then squirted some gel on his lower abdomen, smiling at him when he drowsily complained how cold it was.

She waited for Anton to join her and then rolled the ultrasound probe over Finn's belly.

Anton nodded as he watched the ultrasound screen. "Got it. Let's intubate."

Lilly quickly finished, gently rubbed the gel off Finn's stomach and then pulled his gown back down. "Right my, love," she smiled softly and carded her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to scrub in now. Conrad is here and he'll make sure you're asleep. I'll be with you all the way, ok?"

"'kay," Finn mumbled, under the influence of the sedation and, after quick kiss to her sons hot forehead, Lilly stood back and let Conrad start his job.

"Right, Finster," Anton's son and Finns' good friend smiled as he injected some more drugs into Finns IV. "That's dripping in nicely," he nodded approvingly. "You know the drill, Finster. I want you to start counting backwards. Ten, nine…" Conrad placed a surgical mask over Finns mouth.

"T-ten, n-nine…" Finn got no further, his eyes closed and he went completely limp.

"He's out," Conrad called over to his father and then quickly intubated their patient.

"Okay, lets get started. Scalpel."

Xxx

"Hell!' Lilly tore her gown and mask off, and dumped them in the wash basket. She rested her hands on the sink top, hung her head and took some deep breaths, and was concentrating so hard on keeping the contents of her stomach actually in her stomach that she didn't hear Conrad follow her into the restroom.

"You, okay?" The surgeon asked her, hanging back slightly to give her space.

"Oh, yes," Lilly sighed heavily. "I'm just fine." She turned and slowly sank to the floor, ending up resting her forehead on her knees. "What a mess!"

"He's young…"

"And strong," she lifted her head and gave Conrad a wan smile. "I know."

"We did everything we could."

"I know."

"We had no way of knowing that he was perforated."

"We should have done. I should have done. He told us he didn't hurt so much anymore. I missed the sign"

"We took our time with the washout; the drains will do their job as will the strong antibiotics."

"How the hell am I going to tell Ben?"

"This is the precise reason that I didn't want you involved in the surgery, Lilly."

"I know," Lilly repeated and hung her head again, trying her hardest to scrub the sight of Finn's already perforated appendix bursting on the operating table, flooding his abdominal cavity with pus. "Ben will blame himself," she muttered. "He will never forgive himself for insisting on the trip. If they hadn't gone, we'd have picked it up and dealt with it in a controlled manner."

"Don't do this."

Lilly glanced up. "Do what?"

"Do this – what if scenario. We have a very sick patient and we need to be professional as hard as it is at the moment. There will be time for discussion on the matter when Finn is back on his feet, you know this Lilly Ashton."

Lilly sighed heavily and then nodded as she slowly got to her feet. "You're right," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Platon. Now, go and fill your family in. I'll check on Finn in recovery."

"Okay," Lilly gave Conrad a wan smile.

"I'll give you a moment."

"Thank you," Lilly nodded and after watching Conrad leave, she threw herself in front of the toilet, and vomited in reaction to the horrors of the operation.

Her poor boy.

Xxx

After managing to pull herself together, Lilly made her way to the examination room where she found Ben sleeping on one of the beds with an IV giving him a dose of antibiotics along with some fluid.

She sat down in the chair and pulled it closer to the bed and the noise it made instantly woke Ben.

"Lilly? How is he?" He quickly asked as sat up. "You've been ages."

Lilly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and slowly let it go.

"Lilly, you're frightening me."

Without looking at her husband and deciding to treat him like any other family member of one of her patients, she began. "Finn is in recovery and we expect him to make a full recovery. Unfortunately, his appendix burst on the operating table. We did an abdominal washout and he has drains in place to drain off any infection that maybe left behind. You can see him shortly, after we have him settled but I have to warn you he will have a tough recovery ahead of him. Now, if you have any questions…"

"Lilly?" Ben grabbed her shaking hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay," Ben reassured. "He's a fighter. He'll be fine."

"Oh, god," Lilly sobbed, her professional front quickly disappearing. "Ben, it was so awful."

"I'm sure it was but we've seen this many times, my love," Ben squeezed her hand again.

"I know but, it was our Finn."

"And, our Finn is so strong, you know that. He has beaten the worst disease known to man. Cancer didn't beat him and neither will this. Now, if you'll unhook me, we'll go and see how he is, okay?"

Lilly took a shuddering breathe, wiped her tears away and managed to give a shaky smile. "Okay," she agreed.

"Good girl," Ben smiled, reaching cupping Lilly's face. "We've got this, Finns got this," he stared Lilly in the eye. "We're the Ashtons and the strongest family I've ever known. Let's go see our son and then we'll tell the girls – Finn will need all our prayers."

Xxx

The Aston's arrived in the recovery room as Anton and his team of Helena's were finishing settling their patients.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

Anton passed him Finns chart. "Starting to get restless," he told him with a wry smile.

Ben nodded and started to flick through the chart as best as his bandaged hands would let him. "Temps high."

"Understandably," Lilly sighed, picking up her sons limp hot hand. "There was plenty of infection in his abdominal cavity."

"Abdominal washout," Ben read from the chart. "Drains in place, catheterized and Morphine pump in situ. What antibiotics are have you prescribed?" He glanced up and asked Anton.

"Cirpromycin 500 IV push," the Platon informed.

"Good," Ben nodded as he returned his attention to the chart. "That's what I started him on in the cave."

"The cave?" Lilly frowned.

"It's where we sheltered from the storm, Lils. That's where Finn fell ill."

"Poor boy," Lilly reached over and tenderly stroked her sons' hot forehead. "He must have been so scared – you both must have been. It was a good job you were with him."

"Well," Ben sighed and handed Anton the chart back. "I think that it was a mistake we went in the first place. If he had fallen ill while we were at home…"

"See, Anton," Lilly looked over at the elderly Platon. "I knew my husband would blame himself."

"And, as I told you, Lilly Ashton and am now telling you, Ben Ashton, now is not the time to apportion blame. Your son needs you," he smiled and, as if on cue, Finn moaned softly and turned his head to face his mother.

"Hey, Finny," Lilly quickly stood and the perched on his bed. "How you feeling, my love?"

Finn just blinked slowly and closed his eyes again with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, buddy," Ben joined his wife. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. We took your appendix out and you are in recovery. Go back to sleep, everything is going to be okay."

Finn nodded and turned his head back.

Knowing that his son was not going to probably wake again for a while, Ben placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'll go and speak to the girls and see if Cara and Niall will take them home with them for the night."

Lilly turned and flashed Ben a quick smile. "I'll stay with Finn," she stated and quickly turned her attention back to the sick young man who was softly moaning as he continued to sleep off the aesthetic.

"Okay," Ben smiled back and left Finn in the very capable hands of his mother.

Their girls needed some parental reassurance.

xxx

Constance and Polly immediately sprang to their feet when Ben opened the door to the family waiting room.

"Where's Finn?" Connie quickly asked.

"Is he okay?" Polly's question followed straight after.

Ben smiled over at Niall, Cara and their girls and then turned to his daughters. "Sit down girls," he told them gently. "Finn's going to be just fine."

Both girls sat down straight away, their attention firmly on their Papi at all times.

"He's going to be poorly for a while," Ben continued to explain as he pulled up a chair. "But he is getting the right treatment and will soon be back to the pestering, annoying Finn we all love dearly."

"What's wrong with him?" Constance asked.

"Well," Ben sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. "Have you heard of an Appendix?"

Constance thought for a while. "Yes," she then nodded. "We learnt about it at school. It's a wormy thing that's in everyone's stomach and it can make you very ill."

"Yes it can," Ben agreed. "But, if it's removed quickly enough then it doesn't cause too much of a problem."

"So," Polly joined in. "Finny had it that worm taken away and now he's going to be all better. Is he coming home now?"

Ben gave his youngest daughter a tender smile, knowing that Polly wasn't really old enough to understand. "No, Pocket. Finn is too sick to come home, my love. The worm made him very poorly and he needs some of Earths wonder drugs for a few days to get better."

"But, he will get better?"

"Of course, this is Finn!"

"Okay," Polly nodded. "Can we go see him?"

"Not today, my love. He's still very sleepy."

"Later?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Pols – after he's had a good sleep."

"Oh," Polly grouched. "I want to see the worm."

Ben chuckled and ruffled his daughters golden hair. "There's no worm now, my love."

"Oh."

"Listen." Ben slapped his thighs. "I've got to get back to Finn and Mami," he smiled. "If it's alright with Auntie Cara and Uncle Niall," he glanced over at his sister and brother in law who both nodded and smiled back, obviously knowing what Ben was going to suggest. "How about you go and tell Grandmi what happened, hey?"

"Okay, Pa," Constance nodded.

"How would you like," Cara then interjected. "To have a sleep over at our house, if that is okay with you father."

Ben smiled at his sister in law. "What a great idea," he agreed.

Polly instantly started to jump up and down. "Yay!" She giggled with excitement. "That will be too cool!"

After mouthing 'thank you' to Cara, Ben stood. "Right, I'd best get back to your brother. Be good you two."

"We will," the girls chorused together and then rushed over to their cousins and started to make plans for the sleepover.

Ben watched them with a smile his face and then turned to leave.

"Ben." Cara quickly made her way to his side. "How bad is it?" She whispered so the girls couldn't hear. "And I want the adult version please, I know you."

"It's bad," Ben quietly admitted with a sigh. "Finns appendix burst on the operating table and he is fighting a nasty infection I'm afraid."

"But, he'll be fine?"

"In time, yes but he is going to be pretty sick for a while. The antibiotics will work but we may have to prepare ourselves for a few difficult days."

"Oh, poor Finn," Cara shook her head. "When is that young boy going to get a break?"

"I know," Ben agreed. "But, he is in the best place and in the best hands. I have the utmost confidence in my son."

"As we do in you and Lilly. Don't worry about your girls; they will be fine with us. Just concentrate on that remarkable boy of yours."

"I will," Ben smiled. "And, thank you."

"No problem. That's what families are for, Benny."

Ben pulled his sister in law for a hug and then, after giving his girls a kiss, he hurried back to the recovery room.

His girls would be just fine.

xxx

The suns rays beat down on his naked body, burning his tender skin, the rancid smell making his stomach churn.

When was he going to reach land?

He had been on this undulating boat for as long as he could remember. The water had run out long ago, the food had turned rotten and the clouds shelter had disappeared as the storm petered out and the heat burnt down, leaving him a shell of a person who could only lie there, waiting and willing the Buzzards to pick off his carcass as they had his fathers.

Death, about now, would be a welcoming thing – anything to escape the heat and pain.

Waves of nausea washed over him. "Help me," he managed to raise an emancipated hand towards the stranger that suddenly appeared over him. He desperately wanted to die, wanted to escape his agony and join his Papi. "I need to get off the boat…"

Xxx

"…need to get off the boat."

Ben quickly recognised the signs. "Let's get him on his side," he urged as he grabbed a bowl. Lilly quickly joined in and helped turn Finn as the young man began to vomit.

"Easy," she soothed. "We've got you."

Finn continued to vomit until the action turned into painful dry heaves. When he finished, he went limp in his parent's arms and they gently lowered him back on to the bed.

"He's so hot," Lilly sighed as she tenderly wiped her sons face and then re positioned his oxygen mask.

Ben inserted a thermometer in the now groaning patient's ear and waited, trying to smile reassuringly at his wife, knowing that it must look as false as he felt it did. "103.2," he sighed when he read the digital readout. "I'll go and get some ice and then we'll look at transferring to the ICU."

"I agree," Lilly smiled sadly as she continued to mop Finns brow, her son moaning pitifully at her touch.

Her boy was so sick.

Xxx

Night turned to day and Finns condition remained serious.

The transfer to the ICU hadn't been easy for the delirious young man and he'd called for his Grandfather, his parents, his sisters - even his horse.

The Platons viewed the fact that his temperature had now dipped to just under 103 as a good thing; at least it had stopped climbing. The strategically placed ice packs had seen to that, even though Finn had baulked at their presence, the cold registering as heat in his fevered mind.

Lilly and Ben had not left their sons' bedside, taking over his care from the duty Platons and the ICU Helenas but they were both now exhausted as consecutive sleepless nights took their toll.

When Lilly yawned for the third time in as many minutes, Ben sighed heavily. "Why don't you go and get your head down for a bit?" He suggested, smothering his own yawn in a bandage covered hand.

"I could say the same to you," Lilly yawned again. "You're dead on your feet."

"Well," a voice came from behind them. "I could say the same to both of you," Anton stated as he approached Finns bed. "You are in no condition to help Finn and you know it." He plucked Finns chart off the end of the bed. "Right," he read the top page. "It looks like he's stable for now. Go and get some sleep, something to eat, a shower and a change of clothes – not necessarily in that order. We will take care of Finn."

"But…" Lilly and Ben began to protest but Anton held his hand up, halting their argument.

"If there are any problems we will get word but, seeing as his temperature hasn't risen over the past few hours, I'm happy that things are under control. I don't need you passing out at my patient's bedside, hindering my Helenas as they care for your son. Go. I don't expect to see either of you for six hours, at the least."

"Three hours," Ben quickly interjected.

"I'm not going to bargain with you, Platon Ashton," Anton stood his ground. "I will ban you from his bedside if necessary, if it's in the interest of his wellbeing."

"But…"

"No argument, just go. You know I'm right."

Ben wanted to continue to protest but he knew that it was going to be futile, he'd taught the Platon well. It was exactly what he would have done if he'd been in the same situation. "I've ordered a cooling blanket," he told him after capitulating reluctantly.

"I know," Anton nodded with a smile. "I was just about to do the same thing."

"And I've added in some Acetaminophen for his fever."

"I know what I'm doing, Benjamin. Please, take your exhausted wife home," he nodded towards Lilly who looked like she was falling asleep in her chair. "Finn is in the best hands."

Ben looked at his wife, then at his restless son and back at his wife. Anton was right. They were doing Finn no good at all in the condition they were in at the moment.

"We will be at the Wenton's farmhouse. If there are any problems, any problems at all, fetch us immediately."

"Of course."

Ben sighed but slowly removed his lab coat. And, after waking Lilly and explaining what was happening to his barely conscious son, the Platon Ashtons left him in the best hands.

They would be back in four hours – tops.

Xxx

"Finally we have Finn Ashton."

Anton was just finishing off the handover to the next shift personnel who were gathered in his office. "Finn was transferred to the ICU after surgery to remove his appendix. His appendix had perforated and then subsequently burst on the operating table. An abdominal wash out was performed and he has drains in situ. His drug regime is in his chart, please note that we have him on a cooling blanket as we are trying to stabilise his temperature at the moment. Iris," Anton glanced up from his notes and smiled at the young dark haired junior Platon who was standing in the corner, trying her hardest not to be noticed. "I want you to be lead on this one with Esme as senior Helena."

Trainee Iris Thatcher looked up in surprise but nodded back. "Yes, Platon."

"Good." Anton closed his file and stood. "That's all. Platon Miller is senior Platon on duty."

"Yes, Platon," the group of Platons and Helenas chorused together.

"Let's get on with things then," Anton smiled and watched the medical personnel turn and start to leave. "Iris? Can you spare me a minute?" He then asked as Iris turned to leave.

"Of course," she smiled and turned back again.

After the last Helena disappeared into the wards, Anton sat down again. "Take a seat, Iris," he smiled.

Iris did as she was told and shifted uncomfortably in the chair, not really knowing why he had asked her to stay.

Reading her uncertainty, Anton leant forward. "Do you know Finn Ashton?"

"Um, yes. Well, we were at school together but we mixed in different groups so I know him by sight but not as a friend."

"But, you know who his parents are?"

"Of course – everyone does, Platon."

"So you will know that the Platon Ashtons will want to have direct input in their sons care."

"Of course and understandably so."

"Well, I'm just making sure that you will be okay with that."

"Of course," Iris repeated.

"Okay. Good." Anton smiled and leant back in his chair. "I am going to suggest that it would be best all round that we piggy back the care. You and Esme cover one shift and then the Platons cover the next. That will mean that you will all be able to get some rest."

"That is fine with me, Platon," Iris agreed eagerly, grateful that she wouldn't be totally alone in looking after Finn. "How long do you think that Mr Ashton will be in ICU?"

"That's hard to say," Anton pushed Finn's chart towards the trainee Platon. "He is pretty sick at the moment. He is fighting a serious infection and is showing little sign of improvement. It is obviously early days at the moment but I had hoped to see a bigger dip in his temperature. We need to keep a close eye on him for the next two to three days, after that we will look at trying to reduce some medication, get him out of bed and then maybe on to the ward."

Iris slowly nodded as she flicked through the chart and Anton allowed her a couple of minutes to familiarise herself with the young trainee Platons condition.

"Any questions?"

"No Platon."

"If you have any queries or concerns at all, run them past either myself, Platon Miller or Ben and Lilly. I know this is a huge responsibility for you but I am confident that you are more than ready and I and the other Platons have the utmost confidence in your ability, Iris Thatcher."

"Thank you, Platon."

"Right." Anton stood. "I'll get on with the handover with Platon Miller. Platon Thatcher, your patient is waiting for you," he indicated towards the door and Iris stood.

She gave the senior surgeon a tight smile and made her way out of his office, knowing that she had been intrusted with a special patient, a very special patient indeed and enormity of the trust that had been shown her quickly hit home.

She needed to make sure that checked and double-checked everything she did.

No pressure there then.

Xxx

Naps finished, food eaten, of a sort and showers taken, Ben and Lilly had hurried back to their son.

Platon Miller had pulled them to one side to fill them in on Finns condition and the care package that had been put in place. At first the senior Platons had disagreed about not having sole oversee of their sons care but Platon Miller had explained that Anton had told him to tell them that it wasn't up for discussion, that it was the best thing for Finn and they had had to reluctantly back down.

Ben was just relived that Iris was put in charge as he had the utmost in her growing abilities and he smiled at the young Platon as he made his way into Finns cubicle.

"Hi, Iris. How is he?" He asked as he plucked Finns chart off the end of his bed.

Iris was busy changing a bag of fluids. "He's stable at the moment, Platon Ashton," she told him as she hooked a new bag on the IV stand.

Ben glanced at his son who was fast asleep. "Has he been awake at all?"

"A couple of times. He wasn't overly lucid and settled back down with a dose of Morphine."

"I see his temperature is down slightly."

"Yes. We disconnected the cooling blanket but have kept it in situ just in case it's needed again."

"Good idea," Ben smiled and then returned his attention to the chart. "Right, he's just had another dose of antibiotics."

"Yes, Platon."

"And Morphine."

"Yes, Platon."

"So, he looks reasonably comfortable." He placed the chart back on the bottom of the bed. "Why don't you and Esme go and get some rest. Platon Ashton and I will take over." He smiled at Lilly when she then walked into the cubicle with her arms full of medical files. "As you can see," Ben continued. "My wife and I have a lot of work to catch up with."

"Then I will leave you to it," Iris smiled back. "Esme and I will be back to take over the night shift."

"Perfect," Ben nodded. "Thank you, for everything, Iris," he added sincerely.

"It is my job, Platon Ashton."

"A job that you do very well, Platon Thatcher," Ben smiled and then chuckled as he watched Iris blush with embarrassment at the praise. "Rest well."

After Iris left, Ben and Lilly then pulled up chairs to their son's bedside and reached for a file each, an eye trained on their sick boy at all time.

Their place was at his side.

Xxx

Ben was reminded of the old Earth saying 'like watching paint dry' as he and Lilly continued their vigil. Thanks to his serious condition, the anaesthetic and strong drugs in his system, Finn remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

His parents were on the one hand, happy about this as he was feeling no pain but, on the other hand, slightly concerned that he wasn't showing many signs of coming round. There had been a couple of false alarms when Finn had shifted and groaned but he had immediately settled back down again.

So, they had spent nearly four hours double-checking junior Platon and Helena's medical files, something that they had been too busy to do so during the past very bust month. It was a job that had been put off but had really needed doing.

"Finn's work has slipped recently," Ben sighed as he corrected a drug note on one of his son's files. "You can tell his heart hasn't been in the work."

"I know," Lilly echoed the sigh as she stood and placed her file on the pile on the floor. "It's understandable," she stretched. "He's really struggled with everything." She straightened Finn's covers, sat back down and took her son's hot hand. "We failed him."

Ben closed his file. "How?" He frowned.

"We missed the signs. We put everything down to grief."

"We weren't to know, Lilly."

"We should have known," Lilly nodded slowly, her eyes trained on her son at all times. "We are Platons. We are trained to see the signs. We let him down."

"We were grieving too, Lilly. You know that."

"But, we are his parents. He is our responsibility."

"Not anymore, my love. He is a grown man, his actions are his own. It's not anyone's fault, lest of all ours, least of all Finns. These things happen."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Lilly Ashton. No blame. What has happened has happened. We now deal with things the best we can."

Lilly turned and faced Ben, tears brimming in her eyes. "How do we deal, Ben? How do we make things better for our boy?"

"Well," Ben reached and wiped away the tears that then slowly trickled down her cheeks. "The first thing we do is try not to get upset," he smiled gently. "And then we make sure our son gets back on his feet again."

"And then what?"

"And then we deal with what happens after that."

Lilly turned back to Finn. "Constance told me that Finn wants to go to Earth to live," she said softly.

"I know," Ben sighed. "He told me the same thing in the cave."

"What did you say?"

"I said that we would discuss that at a later date."

"What if he does go?"

"As I said, we will deal with whatever happens when and if it happens. Our priority right now is to get Finn well again."

Lilly sighed heavily, stroking the back of Finns hand at the same time. Her boy looked so small lying there with so many tubes protruding from his too slim body. He had been through so much and there was no way she was going to let him leave.

"And, when he is well we will make sure he stays right here, on Mandana, where he belongs," she stated seriously.

"We may not have a say in that Lilly."

"I will fight him all the way, Benjamin," Lilly turned to Ben again. "Our boy will not be going anywhere."

Ben hung his head with a heavy sigh. "We will cross that bridge if and when we need too, Lils."

"I just want you to know that Finn will have a fight on his hand, that's all."

"I know, Lilly. I know."

"Good." Lilly turned her attention towards Finn again.

The conversation was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn Ashton had no concept of what time it was, what day it was and where the hell he was. All he knew was that he hurt, he hurt a lot!

Somewhere in his hazy drugged mind, he remembered that he had been sick. Was he still sick? He must be.

His head hurt, his bones hurt and the pain in his stomach was agonising.

His appendix!

He remembered – they were on their way home. They were going to take it out. Why hadn't they taken it out? Why wasn't he home? Where was he?

With what he felt was a super human effort to him, Finn managed to prise open his eyes and he sobbed in relief when he saw his father.

"Pa!"

Upon hearing Finn, Ben quickly threw his file on the floor and grabbed his son's hand. "Hey, buddy," he smiled softly. "How you doing?"

Finn reached up and removed whatever it was covering his mouth and nose with a shaky hand. "M-my a-appendix," he moaned.

"Is out Finn. You need…"

"N-no. S-still t-there. C-can f-feel it."

"No buddy, it's gone. I promise you. Mami took it out. You need to rest."

"H-hurts so m-much Ppa."

"I know," Ben sighed as he patted round Finn's mattress to locate the Morphine pump. "Here," he unravelled the tubing and placed the pump in Finn's hand. "It's a Morphine pump. You know what to do – just give it a press. You'll soon feel better."

Finn stared at his father, trying to put all his trust in him but still feeling very confused. "It's g-gone?"

"Yes, Finn."

"W-why d-does i-it h-hurt s-still," he whimpered.

"Because the little bugger decided to burst on you, Finny. Just press the button my love, it will help."

Finn frowned but eventually did as his father suggested and when he felt the familiar warmth of the Morphine wash over him, he sighed in relief. "B-better," he manage to smile slightly.

"Good," Ben smiled back and then swapped Finns oxygen mask with a nasal cannula. "Rest," he ordered again. "I'll be right here."

Finn closed his eyes and sighed again, the relief of not being in pain was overwhelming. "Where's Ma," he slurred. "S-she a-alright?"

"Ma is with your sisters. We're all fine. You needed to concentrate on yourself and not worry about anybody. Go to sleep."

"Uh huh…"

Sleep quickly claimed the sick youngster and Ben sat down again, happy that Finn was finally showing signs of coming back to the land of the living but slightly concerned that he was still in so much pain.

Early days, he reminded himself.

Early days.

xxx

Unlike the majority of her colleagues, Iris Thatcher actually enjoyed night shifts in the ICU. She found the peace and quiet almost relaxing – obviously, if it was a busy shift it could be stressful but, on the whole, she found that she could catch up on her studies while always keeping an eye out for her patients.

Tonight, a part from settling a patient who had been transferred from the ward, she had actually managed to finish off an essay between her early patient rounds.

It was now two in the morning and she was changing Finn Ashtons fluid bag again, surprised to find him awake.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" She whispered.

"Ma?"

"No, Mr Ashton. It's Iris – Iris Thatcher. I'm just doing my checks. Do you need anything?"

"I'm thirsty."

Iris smiled and reached for the jug of water on Finns bedside cupboard. "I think we can do something about that," she told him and poured him a glass. She put the overhead light on and raised Finns bed so her patient was slightly more upright, apologising when the change in position made Finn groan in pain.

"I'll give your Morphine pump a press when you've had a drink." She held the glass for him and guided the straw into his mouth. Finn took a few sips and then rested his head back against his pillows.

"Have you had enough?" Iris asked and Finn nodded in return. "While you're awake, I'll just do your checks," the young Platon said as she placed the glass back onto the table. "How do you feel?" She then asked, picking up Finns wrist to take his pulse.

"Muzzy," Finn admitted. "Bit confused, not overly sure where I am."

"You've got some strong drugs in your bloodstream, they're bound to make you confused," Iris smiled. "Things will be clearer over the next couple of days. For now though, you are in the ICU and you are minus one Appendix."

"'kay," Finn nodded and shifted slightly, groaning in pain at the action.

"How's the pain?"

"I hurt," Finn admitted with a shrug. "And I'm hot." He pulled at his gown in an effort to fan himself.

Iris lowered his arm back onto the mattress and then placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. "We'll get your temperature," she sighed when she felt the dry heat under her touch.

"'kay," Finn groaned bringing an arm up to cover his eyes.

Iris quickly placed a thermometer in his ears and waited for the digital readout. "102.1," she sighed. "That's crept up again."

"Uh huh," Finn whimpered. "Not feeling the best," he admitted as he attempted to kick his covers away, succeeding only to bunch them up at his waist.

Iris lowered his bed, pulled the blankets down to the bottom of the bed and covered Finn with a thin sheet. She picked up the Morphine pump. "I'm going to give you some pain relief and then I'll check your wound," she told him, quickly activating the pump.

While she waited for the drug to take effect, she crossed to the Helena's station, filled a bowl with tepid water, and grabbed a clean cloth and a wound kit. She returned to her patient to find him tossing his head from side to side and whimpering softly.

"Easy, Mr Ashton," she soothed and dipped the cloth into the water. "I'm going to just give you a quick bed bath, see if we get your temperature down a bit."

She tenderly mopped his brow, dipped the cloth again and then wiped down his face and chest. Eventually, Finn began to settle down and Iris folded the cloth in half and placed it on his forehead before lifting his gown slightly to give her access to Finns abdomen. Watching her patient for any reaction, she then gently lifted the dressing covering his wound.

"This may hurt," she warned him as she started to press down on his stomach but the Morphine had done its job and Finn was out for the count.

Iris continued her examination, not liking how rigid Finns stomach still was. When she'd finished, she covered the neat row of stitches with a clean dressing, noted her findings on his notes, pulled his sheet back up again and turned his light off.

After washing her hands, she then made her way to the senior Platons office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Platon Miller responded and Iris opened the door slightly and poked her head round.

"Sorry to disturb you," she smiled. "But I need a consult on Finn Ashton."

"Go on," Platon Miller nodded.

"His temp is up over 102 again though it did lower after a tepid wash and his stomach is rigid still."

"Ok," Platon Miller stood and grabbed his lab coat. "Let's see what we can do." He smiled at Iris and then led the way back to the ICU.

Iris followed, grateful for the senior Platon's support.

Xxx

Finns condition improved overnight thanks to a change in medication and Iris found him wide-awake when she did her final rounds, which coincided with breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr Ashton," she greeted. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better than I did," Finn smiled.

"Good," Iris smiled back as she inserted her thermometer in his ear. "It looks like it's going to be a nice day," she told him while she waited for the readout. "Your parents are on their way."

"Uh huh."

"They will be glad that you're awake and," Iris glanced at the readout on the thermometer, "that your temperature is much more acceptable." She placed the thermometer on the bedside cabinet and picked up Finns wrist. "Do you think you could eat something, Mr Ashton?" She asked, taking his pulse.

"Not sure I can," Finn sighed. "I feel a little nauseous still," he admitted.

"Well, I think you're written up for some medication for that," Iris smiled. "I'll organise that and then see if you can stomach something, Mr Ashton."

"Finn," Finn corrected. "Please call me Finn, Iris."

"Ok, Finn." Iris nodded. "See if you can get some more sleep and then Esme will be in with a light breakfast after that, your parents will take over from us. We will be back later to take over from them."

"Thanks," Finn smiled and inched down in bed slightly, ready to return to his sleep.

Iris finished his checks, administered some Zofran into the IV port and then let him rest.

Her shift was now over and she was looking forward to getting some sleep herself.

xxx

"Are you going to eat that or just play with it," Lilly tutted although the smile on her face took the sting out of her words. She and Ben had arrived at the hospital, elated to find their son awake and attempting to eat some breakfast. Finn took another spoonful but, seeing the green ting to her son's complexion, Lilly took pity on him.

"You don't have eat it, honey," she smiled. "Just try and drink and we might just loose on of your lines by the end of the day. Progress, Finn. Progress."

Finn took another sip of water while Lilly then handed his breakfast tray to Esme. He knew his parents wanted him to eat but he just felt too wiped out and unwell. "Sorry," he sighed and rested back against his pillows, a hand held protectively against his lower abdomen at all times.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's early days and you're doing so well."

"Don't feel like it."

"Well, your temperature is down and your pain is more or less under control. I call that progress."

"If you say so, Ma," Finn closed his eyes, the drag of sleep tugging at him once more. "Are the girls alright?" He yawned.

"They're just fine, itching to see you."

"Uh huh."

"Do you feel up to seeing them?"

"Sleepy."

"Later this evening?"

"Uh huh, okay."

Lilly smiled softly as she sat and watch her son loose the battle to stay awake for more than ten minutes again. She stood, tenderly kissed his too warm forehead and then pulled the curtain round his bed so he could sleep in peace.

She turned to leave but bumped into her husband. "Shh. He's a sleep," she told him when Ben went to reach to pull the curtain back.

"How is he?"

"Well, he was awake enough to attempt breakfast," Lilly smiled. "His temperature is down to 101.4 and he's comfortable enough to sleep without the Morphine."

"Good, good," Ben smiled back. "So, how about a coffee while sleeping beauty sleeps then, Platon Ashton?"

"That sounds a great idea, Platon Ashton. Lead on."

Ben chuckled and took his wife's hand. Things were finally beginning to look up at last.

Xxxx

Finn spent the majority of the day sleeping and Ben and Lilly popped in at regular intervals, making sure he was as comfortable as possible.

It was now early evening and Lilly had returned after picking up their daughters, both of whom were excited about seeing their brother, Polly more so than Constance. The older girl was more concerned about Finns condition than excited.

"So," Polly skipped alongside her mother as they made their way down the corridor towards the ICU unit. "Finny is awake now?"

Lilly smiled at her youngest daughter. "He has been awake, my love but he is still very tired so we must be as quiet as possible."

"Have you got the cookies we made for him with Grandmi?" Polly jogged to catch her sister up.

Constance turned and waited for Polly and Lilly. "Yes, Pol," she smiled, holding up a wicker basket. "They're in here."

"And the chocolates?"

"All in here as well as the pictures you drew for him."

"Good."

"Girls," Lilly sighed. "Finn isn't really up to eating at the moment so don't be disappointed if he doesn't try them just yet. We'll just leave them with him for when he feels better."

"Okay, Ma," Constance smiled.

"Well, actually – if Finny doesn't want them we could have one each, just to make sure they taste good," Polly shrugged as she took her mother's hand. "We didn't try them at Grandmi's house."

"We will see," Lilly chuckled as they turned the corner into the ICU unit. She stood at the door and turned to her daughters. "Girls. You stay here. I'll just go and check if your brother is awake."

"Okay," the girls chorused together and Lilly gave them a reassuring smile before making her way to Finn's curtained off bed. She opened the curtain slightly, popped her head into the cubicle and smiled at her son who was finally awake and propped up in bed slightly.

"Do you feel up to seeing a couple of visitors?"

Finn turned his head to face her. "Sure," he gave her a quick reassuring smile.

"Good," Lilly returned the smile. "I'll just fetch your sisters. You'd best prepare yourself for their onslaught, Finny."

"Joy," Finn shrugged.

"Won't be long."

Xxx

Finn watched his mother leave and then tried to make himself more presentable for his sisters, knowing that they would be shocked at his appearance. He just really wished he could make himself feel better at the same time.

He knew he still had a temperature by the way his head and hips ached alongside his stomach, which was churning despite another dose of anti-sickness medication.

There were so many wires sticking out of his body and the cannulas he had in both hands were almost as painful as the agony in his stomach. Added in to all that, he felt that he could quite easily just go back to sleep but he knew that Polly and Connie needed the reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

So, after taking a deep breath, smoothing down what he knew was a bad case of bed hair, and pulling his sheet up to his chest, he decided that he was as ready as he ever was going to be.

Xxx

"What's this?" Polly pointed at Finn's catheter bag. "And what's in it?"

"Nothing Polly," Lilly scolded. "Just sit still; you're jostling your brother."

"She's fine, Ma," Finn sighed, running his fingers through his greasy hair, wiling his growing headache to disappear.

Connie instantly realised that her brother was struggling slightly and reached into her basket. "Here Pol," she handed her sister the drawings she had drawn. "Show Finn what you did," she smiled, hoping to distract Polly to give Finn a rest from her bouncy exuberance.

"Sit here," Lilly patted the chair next to the bed. "I'm sure Finn is getting tired. Show him the drawings and then we will leave him to get some rest."

"But, we've only just got here," Polly grouched as she sat down.

"But, Finn is not well," Lilly stated, passing her youngest daughter her drawings.

"It's fine," Finn gave her a shaky smile and then turned to his sister. "Let's have a look then, Pol."

"Well," Polly showed him the first drawing. "This one is you and Grandpi's chickens and," she pulled out the next one, "this is you and me on our horses, and…"

Lilly sat back and watched her eldest and her youngest. Polly was chattering away nonstop and Finn just lay, limply on the bed and tried his hardest to look interested for his sister's sake. Unfortunately, he didn't fool his mother and, after he yawned and allowed his eyes to flutter close twice in a matter of minutes, she placed a hand on Polly's shoulder.

"Finn is really tired, my love," she told her. "I think it's time to go."

"But…" Polly started to protest and Constance stood and offered her sister her hand.

"Come on, Pol. Let's go and find Papi. I know he's got cookies in his office."

Polly's face instantly lit up and she clambered down from the chair and took Connie's hand. "Feel better, Finny," she called over her shoulder as the two girls made their way out of the cubicle.

"Get some sleep," Connie added and then closed the curtain behind them, leaving mother and son alone for some peace and quiet.

Lilly smiled and mouthed thank you to her eldest daughter and then turned her attention to her son. "How you doing?" She asked as she perched on the corner of his bed.

"Been better," Finn admitted, running this fingers through his hair again.

Lilly placed her palm on his forehead. "You're still running quite a fever, Finn," she sighed heavily and reached for his chart. "When was the last time you had some medication?"

"I'm not sure," Finn admitted with a groan and shifted slightly to get a more comfortable position.

"Well, "Lilly read his notes. "Looks like you had something a couple of hours ago, we can piggy back that with some Tylenol now."

"Okay."

"How about the pain?"

"Still there, still as annoying."

"I know, you going to be in pain for several days I'm afraid and it will only get worse when you get moving."

"Well, that's something to look forward to," Finn grouched.

"I know that's not something you wanted to hear, but we have to take things day by day for a while. I'll go and get you some Tylenol."

"Okay," Finn sighed, wanting no more than to feel better but when the feeling of sickness he'd managed to quell while his sisters were visiting, suddenly washed over him again, he gave his mother a sad smile. "Can you get me something for this nausea?" He asked.

"Are you feeling sick again," Lilly frowned.

"Oh, yeah. Really sick," he admitted, rubbing his churning stomach hoping that the motion would settle it down but within seconds, he was very grateful that his mother had read the signs and shoved a bowl under his chin just in time…

Xxx

With his daughters occupied by Platon Miller who was showing them magic tricks, Ben had tracked his wife down to see if she was ready to leave. It had been a long day and he was more than ready to go home, grab a bite to eat and get an early night – Finn would need them tomorrow as it was time to get their boy moving.

Now he'd found Lilly, it didn't look as if she wanted to go anywhere though.

"I don't think we should leave him, Ben," she sighed as she double-checked Finn's lines. "He still has a fever and the anti-nausea medication isn't working."

Ben sighed and moved to his son's bedside. Finn was fast asleep, curled up on his side, his hands tucked under his chin with a bowl at easy reach. "He looks comfortable enough to sleep, Lils," Ben noted as he ran his fingers through his sons hair. "You need a break. It's been a long day. Iris is more than capable to look after Finn and Anton is on duty tonight."

"But, he's been so sick," Lilly explained. "Perhaps we introduced food too soon."

"More than likely. We will stick to fluids for a day or two and then have another go. The Morphine doesn't help either. We just need to make a few adjustments in his medication, Lil."

"I know but, I'm still not overly happy about leaving him."

Ben turned to his wife. "How about a compromise?"

"Go on."

"I stay here, get my head down in the family room and tell Iris to wake me if there is a problem. You take the girls home, give them some normality and then we'll see how Finn is in the morning?"

Lilly thought for a moment. It wasn't ideal, she felt as though she should be at his side but she knew she was exhausted and that her daughters needed at least one of the their parents so she reluctantly began to nod.

"Okay," she capitulated. "Just as long as Iris knows to fetch you."

"I'll go and fill her in right now," Ben reached and rubbed Lilly's arm, hoping she would gain some reassurance and comfort from his action. "Go and save our girls," he smiled. "David is showing them his card tricks – again!"

When Lilly responded with a laugh, he knew that he had managed to persuade her with his suggestion. "Finn will be fine; he is in the best hands."

"I know he is. I just worry – I'm his mother, it's in my genes."

Ben pulled his worried wife into his arms. "I know it is but, he is going to be fine. He is showing signs of recovery now; we just misjudged the food aspect. Go home, my love." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be here, try not to worry."

"Okay," Lilly pushed out of his embrace and gave him a shaky smile. "I hope you get some rest too."

"I will. See you in the morning." He gave her a peck on the cheek and then watched her leave before turning his attention to his son. "Come on Finny, get with the programme. You're worrying your mother."

Xxx

A dry throat pulled Finn from his sleep and he eased himself up in bed, rested on his elbows and reached for the jug of water on his bedside cabinet. Finding that he couldn't quite pick it up, he inched up further, trying his hardest not to pull any of his lines out and then slowly swivelled his torso round slightly to make the task he was concentrating so hard on more achievable.

Maybe he should just call for a Helena.

He only wanted a drink of water, it wasn't as if he felt sick anymore –he just needed to quench his thirst. He could do this on his own.

With a hand shaking from the excursion, he managed to lift the jug slightly and angle it so he could pour half a tumbler of water.

He reached for the tumbler but only succeeded in getting his various lines tangled round the half-empty jug and when he attempted to untangle them, he managed to drag the jug off the table, onto his bed, soaking not only himself but his bedding as well.

Damnit!

Leaning back against his pillows with a heavy sigh of frustration, he pressed the emergency bell and waited for assistance.

Within a minute, he heard hurried footsteps and then he smiled coyly at Iris when she popped her head through the curtains.

"I seem to have had a little altercation with a jug of water," he shrugged.

"So I see," Iris sighed but smiled in response. "Hold on, I'll fetch some fresh bedding."

"Um," Finn pulled at his gown. "I think I may need a new gown too, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Just relax – I'll fetch Esme and we'll soon sort you out."

"Thanks."

Iris hurried out of the cubicle, feeling grateful that it was a problem she could deal with easily. When she'd heard the bell, she had feared the worst. Ben had filled her in on how sick Finn had been and she'd been checking on him constantly during the night. As it was, he'd slept on and now it was nearly dawn, a change of bedding and clothes had been planned if Finn felt up to it anyway.

His little accident had just brought it forward an hour or so.

After fetching Esme and loading a cart with fresh bedding, a clean gown and a wash kit, she had hurried back to her patient to find that he was on the cusp of sleep again.

She switched his overhead light on, as it was still dark, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sorry, Finn but I'm going to have to disturb you. We need to get you out of these wet things."

Finn groaned but opened his eyes. "Of course."

"Right," Iris turned to Esme. "We are going to have to do this the old fashion way. If we turn him onto his side, I'll remove the wet sheet this side, replace it with a dry one, turn him onto his other side and pull the sheet through."

"Yes, Platon," Esme smiled and passed Iris the sheet.

"Okay, Finn," Iris turned to Finn. "This will hurt a bit but we will try and be as careful as possible."

"I'm fine," Finn reassured and Iris then gently turned him and between the three of them, they quickly had clean bedding in place.

When Finn moaned as they moved him into a comfortable position, Iris handed Esme the wet sheets and asked her to bring her some Advil.

"Just rest a while," she told her patient. "I'll give you something for the pain. Your parents have changed you medication. They think the Morphine was making you nauseous."

"Uh huh," Finn nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Iris gave him a moment as she cleared a few things away.

Esme quickly returned with the medication, which Finn gratefully washed down with the tumbler of water he had managed to pour.

"While we wait for that to work," Iris perched on the edge of his bed with his chart. "We'll just get you morning obbs out of the way," she smiled and then turned to Esme. "Can you fetch Finn a weak cup of tea, two sugars please?"

"Of course," Esme nodded. "Anything to eat?"

"No, Platon Ashton wants to restrict him to fluids only for today."

"Yes, Platon," Esme smiled and quickly left the cubicle.

Iris sat, watching Finn while she scanned his notes. "Is the pain easing?"

"Yeah," Finn sighed and then cleared his throat.

"Do you want some more water?"

"Please."

Iris passed him another tumbler of water and Finn quickly drank it and rested back again.

"Okay, we need to get you out of this wet gown. Are you happy for me to help or shall I fetch your father."

"I can do it myself," Finn tried push himself away from the bed but only succeed in igniting the pain in his stomach again so flopped back with a groan.

"I'll fetch your father."

"No, it will take him an age to get here."

"He's slept in the family room overnight."

"Why?"

"Because your mother wasn't happy about your condition. She wanted you father to be near if there was a problem overnight."

"Which there wasn't"

"No there wasn't but there may have been."

"Why can't they just leave me alone," Finn grouched.

"Because they're your parents," Iris shrugged as she handed Finn a pillow. "I'm going to untie you now." She reached behind Finn and undid his gown. "And now I'm going to move you forward slightly. Hold the pillow against your abdomen; it will help with the pain."

Finn rolled his eyes in frustration but did as he was told. With eyes then tightly closed, he allowed Iris to ease him forward and remove his gown, a job hampered by the IV's he had attached still.

When she eased him back onto his pillows, he realised that he was naked under the sheets and shifted slightly and tried to pull his covers up further to hide his embarrassment.

"Finn Ashton," Iris tutted. "I am a Platon; I have seen naked men before."

Finn chewed his bottom lip. "Maybe it would be best if you did fetch my father."

"Nonsense." Iris dipped a sponge in the bowl of soppy water. "I'm just going to give you a quickly wash down and get you into a clean gown."

Finn kept his eyes closed and allowed Iris to do her job feeling more and more embarrassed the longer it took.

Eventually though, Iris pushed the wash kit to one side, eased her patient into a clean gown and then let him rest again. "All done," she smiled.

"Yes, well. Thanks." Finn spluttered, his awkwardness leading to a coughing spree and he accepted another tumbler of water from Iris when she quickly offered him one.

Iris then sat on the edge of the bed again and placed a thermometer in his ear. "How's your nausea now?" She asked.

Finn cleared this throat and took another sip of water. "Better," he confirmed when the addition of water into his stomach didn't make him feel sick. "Much better."

"Your temperature is," Iris read the readout, "still raised," she sighed. "I think your parents are going to change your medication when they get here."

Finn buried a cough into the crock of his arm. "Fed up of all this," he complained before taking another sip of water.

"I know you are," Iris commiserated. "But you have been very sick."

"Well," Finn sighed. "I've had enough. Enough of the prodding and poking. Enough of the looks of sympathy and of people asking me how I'm feeling. I hate all this!"

"We are just doing our jobs as you very well know, Platon Ashton," Iris bristled. "If you'd rather I can just go," she stood to leave put Finn quickly grabbed her hand with his free hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my crappy mood out on you."

"People care Finn, your parents care, your sisters' care – I care. We just want to get you well again."

"For what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just want to get me well so I can just go on existing."

"Existing?"

"Yes because that's all I do – I exist."

"That's what we all do Finn."

"Really?"

Iris frowned. "I don't know where you're going with this Finn."

"Don't worry about it," Finn quickly shrugged. "Just ignore me. I'm not in a good place at the moment," he admitted, clearing his throat again.

Iris hung her head and started picking at a loose thread on Finns blanket. "I heard about your grandfather," she told Finn softly, "and, I'm really sorry for your loss. He was a good man."

"Yes he was," Finn nodded slowly. "He was the best and I," he cleared his throat again. "I miss him dreadfully. That's why I just exist, Iris. Nothing in my life makes sense without him."

Iris lifted her head and stared at him. "You have you studies, Finn."

"Oh, yes," Finn snorted. "My studies which really aren't my studies they are more the studies my parents want and expect me to do!"

"I'm sorry; I thought being a Platon is something that you wanted."

"I don't know what I want, I thought I did. I had it all sorted, I was going to make my Grandfather proud."

"What about your parents? Don't you want to make them proud?"

"No, yes – no. Oh, I don't know! Everything has changed. I just don't belong here anymore, not without my Grandfather."

"But, you have you parents."

"I know, but…"

"Don't you realise how lucky you are?"

"Lucky? How?"

"Because you have your parents, because you have a family."

"A family that suffocate me."

"I wish I had a family that suffocated me, Finn."

"W-what?" Finn frowned. "You have a family, Iris."

"No I don't Finn."

"I've seen you with your parents."

"They're not my parents, my parents died when I was young. My aunt and uncle took me in when I was three."

"I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You weren't to know. It's not something I broadcast around."

"Haven't you got a brother? Michael?"

"He's my half-brother. I did have a real brother but he died during childbirth, as did my mother. My father passed away a year to the day later. He couldn't exist, as you say, without them and he died of a broken heart."

"I'm so very, very sorry. I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Iris shrugged. "You just have to accept that you are so very lucky to have such a supportive family who love you very much and just want you to be happy."

Finn hung his head with a heavy sigh. "I'm so, sorry Iris. I'm such a selfish brat."

"No you're not," Iris smiled softly. "You're grieving and sick. Things will be better with time. I never thought I'd ever be in the position I'm in right now. I withdrew after my parents died. My aunt and uncle tried their best to love me but I never fitted in in their family – Michael was their pride and joy and I was just a sulky child who hid away. Now though, now I have my studies, I finally have a purpose in my life and I'm happy."

Finn looked up and smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy. You deserve to be happy, Iris Thatcher."

"So do you, Finn Ashton. And you will be when you feel better."

"I truly hope so, I really do."

"Just don't push your family away. They need you as much as you need them."

"Yes, Platon," Finn grinned. "Thank you for the pep talk."

"My pleasure. It's all part of the service," Iris grinned back. "Right," she stood. "I'm going to see where Esme is with your tea and fetch you some medication for you fever. Pass me your glass.

"Thanks," Finn handed the tumbler over. "For everything," he smiled and watched Iris leave.

When she was sure she had gone, he turned his head into his pillow and gave into the tears that had threatened as Iris told her story.

God – he was so selfish.

Xxx

"Morning, Iris," Ben greeted the young trainee Platon when he strolled into the ICU. "I take it my son had a comfortable night as you didn't need to fetch me."

Iris looked up from the paperwork she was finishing off before the end of her shift. "He slept like a baby until he decided to throw a jug of water all over himself," she smiled and closed her file.

"He did what?" Ben frowned, perching on the edge of the nurses' station desk. "Why did he do that?"

"He didn't mean to do it, he just decided to try and pour himself a drink. Your son is a very stubborn young man, Platon."

"Ah," Ben chuckled. "He gets that from his mother."

Iris rolled her eyes but chose not to comment she just grabbed another file. "Anyway, we cleaned him up, changed his bedding and settled him down again. He managed a cup of tea about an hour ago and he's been asleep ever since."

"How is his nausea?"

"Much better for the removal of the Morphine."

"His pain?"

"Just about controlled with Advil and Tylenol."

"Good."

"His temperature is still raised though although his wound site feels less inflamed to the touch."

"Well, there was a lot of infection. It's to be expected."

"Yes." Iris paused, closed the file and gave Ben her full attention. "Permission to speak freely, Platon Ashton."

"Of course," Ben frowned. "Go ahead."

"Finn seems depressed."

"We know. His grandfather's death hit him very hard."

"He did manage to open up to me and I must admit I'm worried about him."

"We all are."

"He told me he just lives to exist. That there is nothing for him now his grandfather isn't here."

"He did?"

"Yes, I explained that he was lucky to have his family. Mine passed away years ago."

"I know about your past, Iris. It must be so hard for you."

"I'm used to it now as I haven't know anything else," Iris shrugged. "I'm just grateful to everyone here for giving me a purpose at last and I just hope that Finn finds the same satisfaction in his studies."

"He will, once he's feeling better."

"I think my life story may have done more harm than good, I'm afraid."

"In what way?"

"I heard him crying. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset him."

"Oh, Iris. He's just in a crappy place at the moment. I am actually relieved that he has actually cried. We have been so worried that he hasn't really shown any emotional reaction to his Grandfathers passing. The rest of the family have openly cried but Finn has just hidden away, choosing to handle his grief by camping out at Sergi's grave. The fact that he has opened up to you is a step forward, believe me."

"As I said, I'm just worried about him and if I can do anything to help, please let me know."

"Just be his friend. If he feels he can't open up to his family just yet, it gives me comfort to know that he does have someone to turn to."

"That goes without saying," Iris smiled.

"Thank you," Ben reached and squeezed her hand. "Our family really appreciate everything you're doing."

"My pleasure."

"Right," Ben hopped off the desk. "Go and get some sleep. I'm going to see if I can get my son out of bed for a while."

"Good luck with that," Iris chuckled as she gathered her files. "Have a good day."

"We will," Ben assured and then took a deep breath.

It was time to get Finn moving.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold tight, Finn."

"But that hurts."

"Do you or do you not want to be IV free?"

"Not if it means I have to get out of bed."

"Iris is right, you are stubborn."

"Iris said that?"

"Yup."

"My Iris?"

"Your Iris?" Ben grinned as he removed the cannula needle in the back of his son's hand. "She's your Iris?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Finn flexed his hand as Ben tapped a piece of gauze on the puncture wound left from the cannula that had fed fluids into Finn's system.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ben shrugged as he disposed the used needle into a sharps box. "I see a spark."

"There's no spark, Pa."

"If you say so."

"Please, I beg you – get the teasing out of your system."

"Nah, I'll wait for your mother. She'll love to know about the spark."

"Whatever. Now, do I have to get out of bed or not? If so, can you hurry it up so I can go back to sleep."

"Patience patient," Ben chuckled as he lowered Finn's bed. "See what I did there? Patience patient!"

"Everyone is a comedian," Finn muttered under his breath as he mentally prepared himself for the act of being upright for the first time in three days.

"Piece of cake, Finn," Ben read his nervousness. "Just shimmy to the edge of the bed. Okay, that's great. Now we'll swing your legs…"

"Can't you remove the damn catheter," Finn huffed as he allowed his father to help him.

"Not until you're mobile enough to make your own way to the bathroom." Ben pulled a chair closer to the bed. "Whenever you're ready," he told Finn who sat on the edge of the bed, his head hung between his shoulders and taking deep breaths. "Piece of cake, Finny," he repeated.

Finn lifted his head. "Easy for you to say," he said breathlessly, the mere act of moving across the bed making him feel light headed. "Your legs work."

Ben chuckled. "Come on Romeo, let's be having you." He gently eased Finn to his feet. "There you go, piece of…"

"…cake, yes I know." Finn leant on his father for support and took several deep breaths before slowly shuffling the few steps to the chair.

"Way to go," Ben praised when Finn managed to lower himself down. "You did well."

"Yeah." Finn wiped the sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand. "Can I go back to bed now?" He asked, smothering a cough into the crook of his arm.

"Not yet," Ben laughed. "I want you sit out for at least ten minutes," he turned and filled a glass of water for his son. "And then we'll change you into some scrubs so you feel a little more human."

Finn took the glass, gulped down the water and slowly sat back, a hand on his incision as he moved.

Ben tossed him a pillow. "Use this instead of your hand, Finny," he told him. "And try and relax. I'm going to open your window. It's a lovely day out there; it's a shame to miss it."

Finn placed the pillow against his abdomen and rested his head back.

Ben smiled at his son as he cleared his equipment away. The process of getting him out of bed had been easier than he'd thought. "Your mother is on her way, she'll will be pleased to see you out of bed."

"Not as pleased as I am," Finn quipped sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and Ben laughed.

"You look like you did when you were little and had been told to do something you didn't want to do. All cute and everything."

"Pa!" Finn growled.

"What?" Ben shrugged. "You do look cute," he continued to laugh and he winked at his wife when she crossed the room. "Doesn't he look cute, Mami?" He carried the joke on even though he could see Finn squirm in embarrassment.

"I don't know about that but he sure looks so much better than he did," Lilly smiled and kissed Finn on the top of his head. "Is your father bugging you, honey?"

"Oh, yeah," Finn nodded.

Lilly turned to Ben. "Stop bugging our son," she laughed. "I'm the only one who can bug this little cutie."

"Spare me the double act," Finn pleaded. "I beg you."

"He is cute, isn't he?"

"Iris? Where are you?"

"Cutie McCutiness."

His parents continued their teasing and Finn struggled not to laugh at them.

"King Finn Cuteness."

Finn burst out laughing, clutching the pillow to his abdomen to smoother the twinge of pain his action caused. He was thoroughly enjoying the light-hearted moment with his parents until his laughter brought on a coughing fit.

"A-are y-you t-trying t-to f-finish m-me o-off," he spluttered, accepting the glass of water his father passed him.

"Nah," Ben ruffled his hair. "Just wanted to hear you laugh. It's been a long time, my boy. Way too long."

xxx

Finn continued to make good progress over the next couple of days and he was now line free, including, thankfully, his catheter.

There was even talk about moving him out of the ICU in the morning if he managed to eat the bowl of stew that Iris had brought him.

Wanting no more than escape the sterile unit, Finn forced himself to eat even though he had little appetite.

"How was your day?" He asked Iris who was sitting at his bedside filling in some paperwork. The ICU was quiet at the moment and she was glad that Finn was feeling better as she'd have some company on her night shift.

"I slept, ate and studied," she shrugged. "Pretty much what I usually do when I'm not at the hospital."

"That's it? Don't you have any hobbies?"

"Not really. I find my studies take up most of my free time. I had been due to go on the Earth rotation last month but I was unwell."

"Yes, my father told me."

"Well, I was lucky that he diagnosed my Appendicitis practically at the first twinge. Unlike you, I managed to avoid surgery."

"Yes you were very lucky," Finn agreed, nodding slowly as he took another spoonful of stew. I wouldn't have wished the last week on anyone."

"I felt pretty unwell for at least a week; goodness knows how sick you've felt."

"Feel better now the pesky thing has gone, that's for sure."

"I'm sure you do," Iris smiled. "You look better than you did when you first came in, mind you, you could do with a shave and a hair wash."

"I think that a shower is the next thing on the agenda. Pa said he would help me in the morning and then see about getting out of here and on to the ward. Next step will be home, thank goodness."

"So this could be the last shift that you'll have to suffer under my care then."

Finn frowned. "Won't you be transferring to the ward with me?"

"No. My speciality is surgery and ICU care. Most of my shifts are in the operating theatres or here. I'll try and pop down to the ward to check that you're not getting into any mischief mind you."

"I'd like that," Finn smiled.

"Good," Iris smiled back and she suddenly felt a spark of affection for the young man. Feeling herself blush in embarrassment, she cleared her throat and picked up her next file.

"So," she continued. "What is your speciality?"

Finn stirred his stew. "General medicine," he shrugged in response, unaware of how uncomfortable Iris felt. "I wanted to go into family practice."

"Wanted?" Iris frowned.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I want anymore. Recent events have clouded the view my life choices, if that makes any sense."

"In what way?"

"I'm not sure I can cope being surrounded by illness and death. I don't think I deal well under those circumstances."

"It's just that your grandfather's death is still raw at the moment. Time will heal, Finn. Take the word from someone who knows. You may find that the experience might renew your passion for the caring profession but it will take time. Perhaps you need to step back and let yourself heal properly before thinking about stepping away. There's no rush, is there?"

Finn pushed his dish away and lent back against his pillows. "I suppose there's not," he agreed. "I just don't want to disappoint my parents."

"You'll never disappoint your parents. They love you and want what's right for you."

"I suppose." Finn yawned and closed his eyes, feeling wiped out all of a sudden.

Iris could see how tired he was and she closed her file and stood. "It's getting late and you need to get some sleep before your big day." She picked up Finn's tray. "Do you need anything?"

Finn slowly inched down in bed. "No, I'm good."

"I'll be in at midnight with your medication. Just press the bell if you need anything."

"I will," Finn yawned. "Thanks for the company."

"My pleasure," Iris smiled and reached to dim the overhead light. "Sleep well." She stood and watched Finn as he turned onto his side with a sigh. Happy that he was comfortable, she made her way out of his cubicle trying to ignore the butterflies of growing affection for him that fluttered in her stomach.

Xxx

Finn had a horrible nights sleep.

The conversation with Iris kept whirling round his mind. The pressure of doing the right thing for himself, what his parents wished and what he was expected to do, weighed heavily on him.

He actually envied Iris, her life seemed mapped out for and she had no one putting expectations on her.

He spent the long night hours planning what he was going to say to his parents but after being woken up just as he'd dropped off, he was now in a foul mood and feeling pretty ropey for the lack of sleep. The fact that his father was over the top perky this morning, grated on his nerves.

"You sure you don't need a hand in there, Finn?"

"I'm fine. I'm a grown man and can shower on my own," Finn answered his father as he struggled out of his scrubs.

"Your mother has put you some clean pyjamas in the bag."

"I know."

"And your shaving kit."

"Yes."

"And your toothbrush."

"I've got them, Pa. You don't need to stand at the door. I've got this." Finn slowly lowered himself onto the chair in the shower cubicle and turned the shower on full blast to drown out his fathers' continual chattering, which was beginning to make his head pound.

The warm water felt wonderful and he relished the scent of the floral wash that his mother had packed as it slowly replaced the smell of disinfectant and sweat. He just wished it could wash away the headache that was making him feel slightly nauseous and lightheaded. The added scratchy throat wasn't helping either. The lack of sleep was doing a number on him today and he knew that if there were any chance of him being transferred today, he needed to go back to bed so he quickly finished his wash, tipped his head back and liberally lathered his hair, groaning in pleasure at the simple act.

After rinsing the soap suds he quickly stood up but the subsequent spin of the room that went hand in hand with the movement, forced him to just a quickly sit back down again and placed his head in his hands to wait out his vertigo spell.

When he was sure he wasn't going to pass out, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and tried again. This time he was steadier and he made his way over to the sink where he pulled his shaving kit out of his wash bag and with shaking hands, he began to shave, feeling unsteady and weak as he struggled to stand even for the short time.

Perhaps he wasn't as recovered as much he thought.

After a quick shave and an even quicker clean of his teeth, Finn managed to change into his pyjamas and he slowly shuffled out of the bathroom to find his father stood waiting for him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look pale, clean but pale."

Finn continued to shuffle over to his bed. "That was harder than I thought," he admitted as he sat down with a heavy sigh.

His father sat next to him. "Cut yourself some slack, Finn. That's the first time you've been vertical for more than a couple of minutes."

Finn placed his head in his hands again, feeling very shaky and exhausted. "I didn't sleep well," he admitted, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Oh?"

"Things kept going round in my mind."

"What sort of things?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

Finn slowly lifted his head and looked at his father. "Just stuff, Pa," he shrugged. "I'm too tired to go into it now," he stated as he struggled back into his bed.

Ben moved to once side to give him more room and then tucked the blanket over him. "We'll talk later," he promised. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"How's the pain?"

"It's okay. I'm just tired, Pa."

"I know, get some sleep. We'll see how you feel later. See if we can get you out of here."

"Uh huh," Finn mumbled on the cusp of sleep and Ben sighed heavily.

His boy looked a little rough round the edges this morning and he just hoped that some more sleep would improve things as he knew how desperate Finn was to get out of the ICU, on to the ward and then home in a few days. He would hate to quash that dream for him.

Xxx

Finn managed to sleep for an hour or so but woke up feeling just as bad as he had first thing. He waved away all offers of food and just lay on his side, watching the world go by out of the window. It looked like another lovely summer's day out there, the suns were high in the sky, the breeze wafted the tulle drapes into the room and, if he hadn't have felt so weak, Finn would have relished the day.

A stupid tickly cough had joined his sore throat and headache and he felt miserable enough that he could probably cry.

His father and mother had continually checked up on him and he knew they were worried about him. He just coulnd't shake the feeling of meloncony, he didn't know why but he just couldn't.

Perhaps the change of scenery would help. Perhaps getting out of this unit that stank of death and suffering would lift his mood.

He desperately wanted to go home no, scrub that, he desperately wanted to escape everything – go somewhere where he wasn't reminded of his life on Mandana.

He needed a new start, a new life, a new planet.

Xxx

Iris knocked on Ben's door.

"Come in."

She poked her head round the door. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" She asked as Ben looked up from his work.

"Of course not," Ben smiled. "Come in. You look nice."

Iris pulled at her red and yellow floral dress. "Oh this old thing," she shrugged.

"I not used to seeing you in anything other than a lab coat. You should dress up more often, Iris Thatcher."

"Thank you," Iris blushed as she took a seat.

"Not that it's not nice to see you, "Ben continued, "but shouldn't you be at home, isn't it your day off?"

"Well, I was just passing…"

"Yes."

"And I thought I check in on Finn before he goes to the ward," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Check in?" Ben grinned.

"Yes. He seemed really down yesterday. I thought I'd see if he felt up for trip to the hospital garden, it really is very splendid out there."

"I'm not sure about that," Ben sighed as he sat back in his chair. "I'm not sure he's fit enough for that – a shower exhausted him this morning and I'm a little worried about him to be honest. I can't put my finger on what but he does seem pretty flat and out of sorts."

"I was thinking that maybe a trip in a wheel chair? He wouldn't have to do anything and if he struggles, of course, we will return straight away."

"I don't know," Ben shook his head. "Maybe another day?"

"Yes. Yes of course," Iris quickly stood, feeling embarrassed for suggesting such a thing. Of course Finn wasn't strong enough. "Another day."

Ben thought for a moment. "Do you know what? I think it's a great idea," he quickly changed his mind. "He could do with some sunshine and it might be just what he needs. Don't tire him out though. I still want to transfer him to the ward later."

"I won't," Iris promised and then practically sprinted out of the room.

"No longer than half an hour," Ben called after here, chuckling at the young girls' exuberance.

His boy had an admirer that was for sure.

Xxx

"Are you warm enough?" Iris fussed, tucking a blanket over Finn's legs.

"I'm fine," Finn assured as he tipped his head back and relished the feeling of the warm suns on his face. "Feels nice."

"I wasn't sure it was a good idea. Your father argued against it at first. I just didn't want to do the wrong thing."

Finn turned his head to face Iris. "You didn't. I needed this," he smiled. "I was going stir crazy on that damn ward."

"Well, it is nice out here," Iris smiled back. "I'd forgotten how lovely this garden is."

The flowers in the small walled garden were in full bloom, their vivid colours standing out against the slate wall and the warm breeze wafted their intoxicating scent. It really was a truly wonderful sight.

"My Grandparents designed this garden," Finn tipped his face to the sun again. "Grandmi grew the plants and Grandpi and Uncle Niall planted them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Finn frowned.

"For bringing you here. For reminding you."

"Don't be silly," Finn reached down and clasped Iris's hand. "It was a good idea. It's a nice memory," he smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Iris smiled back and ducked her head feeling slightly embarrassed.

Finn reached out with his free hand and tipped her chin so he looked her in the eye. "You are so beautiful, Iris Thatcher," he sighed. "Inside and out."

Iris stared back, almost trembling in anticipation as Finn then slowly lent in and his lips brushed hers. She held her breath as he pulled away as if asking for permission. Hoping she was reading the situation correctly, she inched closer to him, cupped his face and passionately kissed him, relieved that Finn returned the kiss just as passionately.

She was so lost in the kiss that she forgot that Finn was still unwell but when a coughing lag ended the moment of passion, she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she bristled. "You're not strong enough for this."

"D-don't b-be s-silly," Finn continued to cough. "M-my i-idea."

The coughing spell went on longer than either of them were happy with and when Finn groaned when it finally petered out, Iris immediately placed the palm of her hand on his sweaty forehead.

"You've got a fever."

Finn hung his head in disappointment. "I know," he admitted softly. "And a sore throat and a cracking headache," he gave Iris a wan smile as he rested his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Iris quickly stood, grabbed the arms of the wheelchair and kicked the brake off. "You really are a stubborn, stubborn young man, Finn Ashton," she scolded as she pushed him out of the garden. "Your father is not going to be very pleased."

Xxx

"Open up Finn."

Finn was now back in bed and back in hell. He was sitting bolt upright with his arms crossed in front of him, trying to argue with his father about his condition.

"I'm fine pa."

"You have a temperature of 101. Iris says you have a sore throat and you are coughing so much that you are breathless. This," he pointed at his son. "This is not fine so, open up."

Wanting no more than to continue to fight but feeling worse by the minute, Finn backed down with a heavy sigh and opened his mouth.

"Well, that looks horrid," Ben, sighed. He clicked his pen light off and then felt his son's neck. "Your glands are up."

"I know," Finn, sighed, all of the fight leaving him when his father confirmed what he'd been feeling.

"Let's have a listen to your chest." Ben removed his stethoscope from round his neck, placed the earpieces in his ear and warmed the bell. "Can you sit forward a bit?" He asked and then helped Finn. "This is probably going to be cold," he warned.

"Just get on with it Pa," Finn grouched. "I want to go to sleep."

Ben sighed in response and started his examination. "Not good, Finn," he told his son when he finished. "You've got a few cackles in both lungs, not too bad at moment but we can't risk it getting any worse."

"I know," Finn inched down in bed and flung an arm over his eyes. "I've had enough, Pa," he stated as the tears he'd desperately tried hold in, trickled down his cheeks and he quickly scrubbed them away in temper.

Ben's heart broke for his sick son. He'd had so much suffering during his short life. It wasn't fair.

"I know you have," he sighed in agreement. "Let's get some medication in you and then see if you can get some sleep."

Finn nodded and turned on to his side still wiping the tears away that were now freely falling.

Ben sat for a while, wanting to offer his son some comfort but knowing that, by the way he had turned his back on him, it wasn't the time.

"I won't be long," he told him as stood and then left the cubicle, formulating in his mind how he was going to tell Lilly.

It didn't look like Finn would be going anywhere.

xxx

Ben made his way out of Finn's cubicle to find Iris pacing up and down waiting for him

"How is he?" She quickly asked.

"Feeling sorry for himself," Ben gave her a tight smile.

"It's all my fault, all my fault," Iris resumed her pacing. "What was I thinking? He was nowhere near strong enough to go outside! What an irresponsible…"

Ben sighed and placed his hand on her arm, halting her frantic motion. "This is not your fault, Iris. He's been through such a lot and these things happen."

"But if I hadn't…"

"Not. Your. Fault," Ben repeated. "Got it?"

Iris stared at him for a moment and then hung her head in defeat. "Got it," she reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now. I want you to go home, enjoy your time off."

Iris lifted her head. "But…" she began to protest but Ben shook his head.

"Please go home, we've got Finn. I am going to barrage him with all the tests I can think of and then insist he rests afterwards. There's nothing you can do here and you need to get some rest yourself, you've done six night shifts in a row, I'm sure you're exhausted."

"I could…"

"No Iris, I insist. You have some important exams coming up. Take some time for yourself. I don't want to make it an official request"

Iris wanted to argue, wanted to make sure Finn was all right but knew not to go against the Senior Platon. "Okay," she sighed.

"I will get word to you about Finns condition, I promise," Ben smiled kindly, knowing that Iris cared about his son. "And I don't expect to see you back here for 48 hours, okay?"

"Yes Platon."

"Try not to worry. I know my boy. Finn will be just fine."

xxx

"Right," Ben perched on Finn's bed with his sons latest test results in his hand. "Do you want to know the good news, the bad news and some more good news or even more good news?" He grinned.

Finn just rolled his eyes in response, an action that told Ben that the sick young man was not in the mood for being teased at the moment so he quickly opened the file.

"The good news is," he continued. "You don't have pneumonia."

"Good," Finn croaked. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that you have a raging case of tonsillitis and the start of Bronchitis."

"From the appendicitis?" Finn coughed and then groaned when when his sore throat protested.

Ben handed him a glass of water. "I don't think so," he stated. "I think that the dunk in the lake caused these little infections."

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Finn slowly sipped the water, trying his hardest to swallow carefully so not to worsen the pain.

"I don't know, Finny," Ben admitted with a sigh. "But I do have some good news though."

"Go on."

"Well, one bit of good news is your abdomen his healing nicely, the inflammation is down and I think we can remove your stiches tomorrow. From that aspect, you're recovering better than I thought you would."

"Shame that I don't feel like I am."

"You will soon, I promise."

"I just want to get out of here."

"Well, that's my last bit of good news. I don't think this little blip in your recovery…"

"Little blip? Tell that to my throat."

"Okay, I'll rephrase that. I have reviewed things and still intend to transfer you tonight."

"Really?" Finn frowned.

"As uncomfortable these infections are and as ropey as I know you feel at the moment, you don't really warrant Intensive Care treatment anymore. That was in place for your post-surgery recovery which on the whole has gone pretty smoothly, thankfully."

"So, can I go home?"

"Not home, Finn. Sorry. What you need is peace and quiet so you can rest and recover for a few days. Now, the main ward is full and it's kind of noisy in there so I'm going to transfer you to the maternity unit…"

"What? Why?"

"There is a room off the main unit where we usually put bereaved mothers. Somewhere they can find some solace from prying eyes. I think that would be the perfect place for you, its somewhere private for you yet somewhere where there is medical help on hand day and night if you need anything. What do you think?"

"Well," Finn thought for a moment. "If I can't go home then that's the next best thing I suppose," he shrugged, handed his father is empty glass and inched down in bed.

"Good," Ben grinned. "That's decided then. I'll go and change your drug regime and, after you've napped, we will get the wheels in motion."

"'kay," Finn mumbled and turned on to his side, the mere act of holding a conversation exhausting him.

He just wanted to sleep and wake up feeling better.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you feel up to a visitor?"

Finn opened his eyes, turned his head and gave his mother a weak smile. "Hey, Ma," he croaked.

It was now late evening and Lilly had popped into her son's private room with a few things from home for him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Like I've got tonsillitis and Bronchitis," Finn shrugged.

"So, not the best then?"

"Oddly, I've felt worse and not so long ago actually," Finn managed to chuckle but his chuckle turned into a groan when the pain in his throat spiked.

"I've brought you something for your throat," Lilly smiled as she routed through the basked she had brought from home. "Ah, here you are," she pulled out a glass bottle. "Your Grandmi has sent you a bottle of honey with a squeeze of lemon. She swears by it."

"I remember having it when I was little."

"We all remember having it," Lilly continued to smile "It is very soothing."

"Yeah."

"I'll just put it on your table."

"Thanks."

"Now, what else have I got?" As she returned her attention to her basket of goodies, she glanced round the room. "This is such a nice room," she nodded in approval. "You 've got your own bathroom, a nice sofa if you get fed up of lying in bed and it's nice and bright in the day as you get the full sun. You even have a small patio. You could sit out tomorrow if the weather continues like it has been."

"Uh huh," Finn mumbled, not really taking all that notice. He was just glad to be in a bed that wasn't a clinical one. He would check the rest of the room out when he felt better than he did at the moment.

Lilly could see that he was tiring so quickly got on with the job in hand. "Right, I've got you some clean pyjamas, a pair of sweats if you get fed up of wearing nightclothes, a few books for when and if you feel up to reading, some apple juice and your diary."

"Thanks."

"I'll just put everything in your cupboard and then leave you to sleep."

"Thanks, Ma." Finn nodded and then closed his eyes.

Lilly stood, kissed his warm forehead and then carefully arranged everything. By the time she'd finish, Finn was snoring so she dimmed his lights and tip toed out of the room.

She would go and find her husband and insist he came home for a change.

xxx

Cara quietly closed the door behind her and wheeled her trolley over to the bed. She switched the overhead night light on and carefully wrapped a blood pressure cuff round a sleeping Finn's upper arm and activate the pump. Finn groaned softly at the tightening sensation.

"Sorry honey," Cara soothed. "Didn't mean to wake you – just need to do a couple of tests."

"Ma?"

"No sweetie, it's Auntie Cara."

"Hey," Finn smiled softly.

"Hey yourself," Cara smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Finn admitted.

"I know. I'll be as quick as I can and you can go back to sleep," she removed the blood pressure cuff and inserted a thermometer into Finns ear.

"What time is it?" Finn yawned and then winched in pain. "Ow."

"Nearly two in the morning," Cara waited for the bleep. "I'll give you something for the pain in a minute."

"Thanks. Why are you here so late, Auntie Cara?"

Cara read the digital readout and moved to her drug cart. "I've just finished delivering Sarah Morris's little girl," she smiled. "Mother and daughter are doing just fine," she added knowing that her nephew would be concerned. "Now, do you need anything for your tummy pain?"

"It's more my throat to be honest," Finn rasped. "And I've got a headache."

Cara tipped a couple of capsules into a plastic cup. "Your temp is up slightly. These should knock it down and help with the pain. Can you sit up a bit?"

Finn slowly levered himself upright, a hand clasped over his still healing incision and grunting at the excursion. When he found a comfortable position, he gave his Aunt a wan smile.

"Right." Cara handed him the medication. "Take these…"

"You're kidding, right," Finn croaked when he saw the size of the capsules. "I'm struggling to get a sip of water down. These are huge!"

"Oh," Cara looked at the medication. "Right. I see what you mean," she agreed and glanced round the room. "I've got an idea," she quickly grinned when she noticed a familiar bottle on Finns bedside table. "Is that my mother's famous honey and lemon?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, give me those capsules," she held her hand out and Finn quickly gave her the cup. "We will do it the child way," she continued to grin as she emptied the powder out of the capsules into the cup and then filled the cup up with the honey and lemon. She handed it back to Finn. "This should help."

Finn grinned back as he swirled the liquid. "Ma used to do this for us when we were little."

"I know. Grandmi taught us well."

"She did," Finn agreed and took a sip of the gloopy mixture. When he found that it slipped down his sore throat easily, he quickly swallowed the rest and handed the cup back. "Do I get a lollipop now," he teased.

"No you don't, it's past your bed time Finny," Cara teased back.

"Spoil sport," Finn huffed as he inched down in bed again.

"Get some sleep, Finn," Cara straightened his covers, "Nancy is on duty tonight. Just buzz if you need anything."

"I will," Finn yawned.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too," Finn agreed. "Night auntie Cara. Thank you."

"Pleasure, as always Finster Binster."

Finn smiled at the familiar childhood name his aunt had given him.

It reminded him of better days, days when they had fun and no cares in the world.

xxx

Finn dropped his spoon in his soup and pushed his roll away table to one side. His lunch had no taste and he could hardly swallow it past his raw throat. He actually wasn't the least bit hungry and slightly horrified that the Helena's had expected him to eat the hot soup and the crusty roll that went with it.

His throat was on fire and the painkillers were doing little to lessen the agony.

It was another very warm day and the sun's rays pouring through the windows, as lovely as it was, it made the room stifling so Finn shuffled over to the patio doors, hunched over slightly to protect his abdomen and opened them as wide as he could.

The summer's breeze was very inviting and Finn wandered over to the lounger positioned in the shaded patio area of the small walled courtyard and gingerly lowered himself down.

It was so peaceful, almost too peaceful and Finn was actually beginning to miss the hustle and bustle of the busy ICU. Truthfully, it's wasn't so much the unit he missed it was the people, one person in particular and he was worried that he'd scared that person off.

He hadn't expected Iris to visit him necessarily but had thought that after their 'moment' in the garden that she might had done. Perhaps he'd misread the situation or maybe she was just too busy to think about him.

Oddly, her absence upset him enough that he found himself on the brink of tears. Knowing that his illness was effecting his emotions, he took a shuddering breath in an endeavor try and pull himself together but the shuddering breath did little but spike the pain in his throat.

When he heard a knock on his door, he scrubbed at his face with the sleeve of his dressing gown to remove all trace of being upset and turned his head, hoping that it was Iris but was disappointed to see Grace, one of the midwife's instead. It wasn't that he didn't like Grace but Grace wasn't Iris.

"Have you finished with your lunch, Finn?" Grace called from the room.

"Um. Yes thanks," Finn managed croak.

"Would you like a hot drink?"

"No, thanks."

Grace gathered the dirty dishes and placed them on a tray. "Your mother will be in soon with your medication. Do you need anything now?"

"I'm good," Finn managed to smile.

"Good," Grace smiled back and then made her way out of the room.

Finn flopped back on the lounger feeling more than a little abandoned and slightly crushed that Iris hadn't dropped by.

Xxx

Lilly had left Finn to last on her rounds so she could spend some time with her boy and when she got to his room, she was surprised to find his bed empty.

"Finn?" She crossed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Are you in there?"

When there was no answer, she glanced round the room and found the patio door wide open. She then quickly found her wayward son, curled up fast asleep on the lounger.

"Oh Finn," she sighed and crossed to his side. She knelt down and gently shook his shoulder. "Finn, honey," she urged softly. "Time to wake up my love." She didn't really want to wake him. Although he looked uncomfortable, he must have felt comfortable enough to sleep so heavily but the clouds were rolling in and there was a hint of rain in the air.

"It looks like it's going to rain, my love," she continued to urge until Finn groaned and slowly turned onto his back.

"Ow," he mouthed, his hand immediately going to his throat.

"Time for some painkillers," Lilly gave him a wan smile and reached and carded her fingers through his hair. "Ready to go inside? It's getting cold out here."

Finn took the hand she held out for him and Lilly gently pulled him to his feet and steered him back to his bed where he slowly laid down with a groan, a groan that quickly turned into a whimper of pain.

After hurrying to close the patio windows, Lilly poured Finn a cap of honey and lemon. "Try and drink this," she smiled. "And then I'll sort you out some pain relief."

Finn took the cap and sipped on the drink, panicking slightly when he could not swallow it at first but after a couple of slips the concoction had lubricated his throat enough for him to finish it.

Lilly then quickly handed him a glass of pain medication that she had dissolved in water and was happy to see that he managed to drain it without too much trouble.

"Well done," she smiled and placed the empty glass on the bedside cabinet. "How are you feeling?"

"Ropey," Finn managed to rasp.

"I'm sure you do."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight o'clock."

"Oh," Finn reached up and rubbed his temples.

"Why oh?"

"Slept a long time."

"You must have needed it."

Finn nodded and closed his eyes, feeling that he could easily just go back to sleep but Lilly had come here for a reason.

"I know you're not feeling the best," she sighed. "But I need to remove your stitches today."

"Okay," Finn whispered, his eyes still closed.

Lilly sat and waited, expecting Finn to move but he didn't. "Honey, you'll need to take you dressing gown and pajama top off so I can get to your wound."

"Oh," Finn muttered as he then inched up in bed, and slowly began to remove his gown. His mother took pity on him and helped.

When he was stripped down to just his pajama bottoms, Lilly grabbed her stitch removal kit then urged him to lie flat and she then peeled off his dressing.

"This looks great," she glanced up and smiled. "No inflammation and nice and neat." She picked up her tweezers. "This shouldn't hurt – just a bit of pulling," she told Finn and he nodded in return and closed his eyes again.

Lilly quickly got on with her job and was surprised that Finn barely reacted at all. He just lay, eyes closed and silent.

"There." She snipped the last stich. "All done." After giving the area a quick clean with some antiseptic, she cleared her equipment away. "I won't put another dressing on. It will heal better for some fresh air."

"'kay," Finn mumbled.

Lilly sat back with a sigh. "Can I get you anything?"

Finn shook his head.

"You're not due any more antibiotics today and you're maxed out on pain relief."

Finn nodded.

"I'll let you sleep then."

Finn nodded again.

"Do you want to put your top back on?"

Finn shook his head. "It's warm," he croaked.

"Okay, my love." Lilly sighed again and then pulled a sheet up to his waist. "Buzz if you need anything."

"'kay."

"Get some sleep."

"'kay."

"Nite my love," Lilly leant in and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

"'kay," Finn muttered and Lilly knew that his son was on the cusp of sleep once more.

She'd leave him in peace but make sure the night staff kept an eye on him.

He was too lethargic for her liking.

Xxx

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you back here for 48 hours, Iris." Ben light heartedly scolded Iris when he and Lilly bumped into her on their way on their way home.

"I thought I'd pop in and see Finn, see if he felt up to a bit of cramming with me." She held up her course books as a way of proof.

She had tried to loose herself in her studies all day but her mind kept wandering back to Finn. "Is he okay?"

"Well, he is as well as anyone can be with tonsillitis and bronchitis," Ben smiled kindly. "And, before you ask yes I did transfer him. He is getting much needed peace and quiet in the garden room off the maternity unit."

"Do you think I could just go and…"

"He was fast asleep when I left him," Lilly interjected. "So I don't think he's really up to visitors, Iris. Sorry."

"No. Right. Yes," Iris stammered feeling a little embarrassed. "Of course," she flashed the Platons a nervous smile. "I should let him rest," she nodded and turned to leave.

Lilly gently placed her hand on the young Platon's arm. "If you haven't got any other plans, how would you like to come back with us for a late supper? We will happily help you with your studies, won't we Ben?"

"Of course," Ben smiled. "It would be a pleasure."

"Oh, I don't know," Lilly hesitated, not wanting to put the Platon's out at all. "I'll be fine."

"Constance has cooked her famous chicken pie. There is usually enough to feed an army."

"Um. Well," Iris thought for a moment. It would be great to learn from the best. "As long as it's not too much trouble."

"None at all," Lilly smiled. "Do you have your pony and trap?"

"No, I walked."

"Good, you can grab a ride with us and Ben will take you home later, won't you?"

"Of course. After to you ladies." He indicated for Lilly and Iris to lead the way.

Xxx

"Oh, wow," Ben stretched and yawned. "It's getting late, ladies," he told Lilly and Iris who were still pouring over Iris's textbooks.

"Oh, gosh," Iris started to gather her things together. "I didn't realize."

She had thoroughly enjoyed her evening at the Ashton's cottage. Constance had the evening meal ready for them as soon as they walked through the door and it had been delicious. Iris couldn't remember the last time she had sat down for what she considered a 'family' meal and had relaxed enjoying the Ashton's teasing of each other. Finn was one lucky boy.

She was just disappointed that he hadn't been there to join in and she was sad she had to leave.

"Thank you so much, I've had such a lovely time," she smiled at her hosts as she stuffed her books in her bag. "Your help with my studies has been invaluable."

"Listen," Lilly stood and started to clear away the wine glasses and remnants of the assorted cheeses they'd picked at as they worked. "Are you on the early shift tomorrow?"

Iris handed her a glass. "Yes," she nodded.

"Well, so are we. Why don't you stay the night and come in with us tomorrow. It will save Ben going out so late."

"Oh, I don't know. Um…"

"Are you expected home?"

"Oh, I'm never expected home," Iris shook her head as she crossed to the sink. "My aunt and uncle don't really care. They just leave me to my own devises," she shrugged.

"You'll be more than welcome, won't she Ben?"

"Of course," Ben smiled as he screwed a cork in the bottle of wine they hadn't quite finished. "More than welcome and if you're good, I'll treat you to one of my specialty omelets for your breakfast."

Iris thought for a moment. It was late and if Ben took her home and then back here again it would be even later for him. Perhaps it was the best idea all round. "Thank you," she accepted their kind offer. "I hope it won't be any trouble."

"No trouble," Lilly smiled. "You can sleep in Finns bed and I'm sure Constance has a gown you can borrow."

"Finn won't mind?"

"Finn won't know."

"Right. Yes. Okay – thank you."

"Right." Lilly wiped her hands. "I'll go and put some fresh bedding on his bed and grab you a gown. You," she tossed Iris a cloth. "Can finish the washing up," she grinned.

"Yes, Platon," Iris grinned back and curtsied.

She felt so at home here.

The Ashton's were a wonderful family, something that young Finn Ashton seemed to have forgotten.

She needed to have words with him, remind him where his priorities lay.

xxx

Finn reached for a blanket off the pile at the end of his bed, quickly wrapped himself in it and huddled down again, regretting going to bed with little to nothing on.

Either the temperature had dropped over night or he was running a fever again. The way his head hurt, his bones ached and the fact that he was now shivering uncontrollably it was probably the latter.

Odd that the times he had woken up during the night, which had been quite often because of his painful throat, he'd felt overly warm but now, as the day began, the dawn sun's rays flooded the room with their warmth he was freezing cold.

He couldn't remember feeling this bad due to tonsillitis before and he'd had it several times over the years. Mind you, tonsillitis straight after emergency surgery and appendicitis was bound to ten times worse than the bog standard childhood tonsillitis so he really didn't have much choice other than to let it run its course as uncomfortable as it was.

The antibiotics would kick in soon.

He just needed to sleep.

xxx

Tinkling of teacups, chatter of patients and staff and off key whistling of the maternity unit porter, all the sounds of the morning hospital routine pulled Finn from his sleep.

Instead of being cold, Finn was now hot and desperately thirsty. He inched up in bed, tossed his blanket on the floor and reached for a glass of water, noting the cup of cold tea that a Helena must have left for him along with his morning medication. It must be later than he thought and Finn found it quite disconcerting that he'd slept through the early activity.

Resting back against his pillows Finn took a sip of water and immediately groaned in pain. His throat was on fire and he could barely swallow at all. After several failed attempts where he gagged on the water, he gave up and put the still full glass back on the table.

Feeling miserably ill and not really knowing what to do with himself, he swung his legs off the bed with the attention of going for a cool shower but when the room span, he sat hunched over with his head in his hands.

Perhaps getting out of bed wasn't the best idea so, when the dizzy spell lessoned, he lay back down again, pulled a thin sheet up to his waist and fanned it in an endeavor to waft some sort of cool breeze over his hot body. When that failed, he just flung and arm over his eyes with a groan and tried his hardest to sleep again.

It was no fun being sick.

Xxx

"Is it alright if I go and check in on Finn before my shift?" Iris asked as Ben halted his horse outside the hospital.

"Of course," Ben smiled. "Tell him we'll be in soon, we just need to check in with Anton."

Iris hopped down from the buggy. "I will," she turned and smiled. "And, thank you so much for last night. I had a wonderful time."

"You're very welcome. Now, go bug our son. Try and keep him out of mischief until we get there."

"No problem," Iris giggled and then hurried into the hospital. The moment of passion she and Finn shared in garden seemed such a long time ago and she couldn't wait to see him.

After quickly grabbing her lab coat out of her locker, she made her way into the Maternity unit and smiled at the Helena's gathered round the nurse's station.

"Is it alright if I visit Finn Ashton?" She asked.

"Of course," Grace smiled. "He was asleep."

"Okay," Iris nodded and then crossed to the annex room. She glanced through the window. Grace was right. Finn was fast asleep.

Iris was in two minds whether to leave him to rest or not but she was itching to see him again so she quietly tip toed into the room.

She pulled up a chair and sat at his bedside desperate for him to wake up but at the same time happy that he was getting some rest.

This was the first time she'd really looked at him, really looked and she was struck by how handsome he was.

Finn Ashton took after his father not only in personality but in looks as well. He had the same blonde, slightly curly hair, the same slim build and the same blue eyes. The Ashton girls were the image of their mother from their curly red hair to their fiery tempers but Finn was quiet, laid back and stunningly good looking.

Iris just wondered what he saw in her – perhaps it had been the drugs talking.

Iris Thatcher was tall, and in her mind, gangly with short blonde hair that she wore in a bob. She always stood out in school for not only her height but also the fact that she was the only girl who preferred to keep her hair short.

In her eyes, she was no beauty and was amazed that Finn Ashton had actually kissed her. Maybe, when he felt better, he would realize that he'd actually made a mistake and would run a mile.

That sudden thought actually horrified her and Iris quickly stood, she didn't want to face that sort of disappointment. Desperate to escape she turned to leave but stopped she heard Finn mumble her name.

"Iris?"

She turned and plastered a smile on her face although her heart was racing. "Hey. I was just about to leave."

"Stay."

"You need to rest."

"Stay."

Iris sighed heavily but took a seat. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine."

Iris sat staring at her hands, uncertain to what to say next. "I um…"

"I've missed you."

Iris lifted her head. "I'm s-sorry," she stuttered. "Y-you have?"

"Uh huh," Finn nodded as he slowly eased himself up in bed. "I thought you'd visit yesterday."

"No. Sorry. I was at home."

"Oh."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to come, no far from it. It was that I was told to take some time away. I wanted to come, I truly did but…."

Finn reached over and took her hand. "It's okay," he croaked. "I was just being needy."

Iris smiled. "Well, I'm here now."

"Good." Finn rested back against his pillows. "Tell me about your day."

"Right, where to start…"

Xxx

Fin lay and let Iris's excited chatter wash over him.

He knew he was being rude by not being attentive but he really didn't feel that well. In fact, his throat was so sore he could hardly swallow and he knew his temperature was climbing as everything seemed hazy and far away, including Iris.

"And then your parents invited me to supper."

"Mmm." Finn reached and ran his fingers through his hair and then let his arm flop back on the bed.

"Constance had prepared a wonderful feast for us."

Finn closed his eyes to his now spinning world and moaned softly.

"And then your mother and father helped me with my studies."

Finn began to toss his head from side to side, feeling dreadful. "Iris?" He rasped.

"And then I stayed the night…"

"Iris?" Finn repeated and tried to swallow the saliva that flooded his mouth but he found he couldn't. "Iris?" He was beginning to panic but luckily, Iris had noticed.

"What's wrong?" She quickly asked, grabbing his hand.

"C-cant S-swallow," Finn admitted with a sob as he struggled to sit up straighter. "My throat h-hurts so much."

Iris quickly turned into Platon mode. She sat on his bed and placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up," she sighed.

"F-feel a-awful," Finn tried to swallow again but cried out in pain. "G'd, it really h-hurts."

Iris reached for the pen light in her lab coat pocket. "I need you to open your mouth, Finn," she urged.

Finn did as he was told.

Iris instantly saw what the problem was. "It looks like you've got an abscess forming."

"Uh huh."

"I'm going to fetch your father."

Finn nodded with a shiver. "Uh huh." He continued to shiver as his temperature climbed again.

"Try and relax." Iris soothed as she added a warm blanket to Finn's bedding. "I won't be long,"

"M-mmm" Finn's teeth were chattering so much he could barely respond. He just curled into a tight ball and allowed the buildup of saliva dribble out of his mouth and be absorbed by his pillow.

It was either that or choke.

"Hold on, Finn."


End file.
